Crossing Paths
by coffeelover98
Summary: Pertemuan pertama yang mengubah segalanya. AU. ShinShi. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Crossing Paths**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

* * *

**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

Semua berawal dari hujan. Seperti hujan hari ini. Tidak deras seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, namun cukup membuat daun-daun rontok berguguran jatuh satu persatu ke tanah. Dunia tampak hening dan sepi.

Shiho berjalan pelan sambil membawa payung hitam. Wajahnya tak berekspresi. Gadis itu melangkah lambat dalam dengungan rintik suara hujan. Rambut pirang strawberrynya tampak basah sedikit karena terkena terpaan air yang jatuh mengalir dari sela-sela payung kecilnya.

Dia kemudian berhenti di suatu tempat. Berdiri dalam diam menatap ke depan.

_Rest In Peace_

_Akemi Miyano_

_19xx-19xx_

Tangannya yang mengenggam payung mulai berkeringat. Pundaknya sedikit gemetar. Matanya menatap nama yang tertera di marmer putih itu dengan tak berkedip.

_Akemi nee-chan tak seharusnya mengalami hal demikian. Hidupnya masih panjang, aku yang patut disalahkan atas semua yang terjadi padanya._

_Aku yang tak seharusnya hidup, berdiri disini, dan masih bernafas.. _

Tawa riang Akemi masih terbayang-bayang di telinganya. Kedipan matanya yang terakhir masih tertera jelas di ingatannya.

"_Shiho-chan, kenapa kau sangat jarang tersenyum? Padahal senyummu sangat cantik. Kau tak tau pria disamping kita mencuri pandang melihatmu terus-menerus?" goda Akemi._

_Shiho mengernyit,"Nee-chan. Jangan menggangguku"_

"_Ah, alismu berkerut lagi. Kau tampak jelek" Akemi mengulurkan jarinya dan menjitak dahi Shiho. Dia kemudian tertawa,"Kita sudah beberapa bulan tak bertemu, kau selalu sibuk dengan penelitianmu. Shiho-chan, kau seharusnya sudah boleh mencari pacar"_

_Shiho tersenyum tipis. Dia ingin melihat wajah Akemi lebih jelas tapi mendadak pandangannya kabur dan berputar-putar ke dalam kegelapan._

Gadis itu tiba-tiba terkesiap dari kenangan pendeknya. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

Shiho menemukan dirinya masih berdiri di depan marmer putih yang lembap karena titik-titik air hujan. Dia mengencangkan jaket tipisnya. Dingin.

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk berlalu ketika dia menyadari ada orang yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Intuisinya bergerak cepat. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dan menemukan ada seorang pria muda sedang memandangnya. Tubuh pria itu basah kuyup oleh hujan yang menderas. Mata birunya mengawasinya sebentar sebelum senyum yang menarik muncul tiba-tiba di wajahnya.

"Nona. Jika kau tak keberatan, aku boleh meminjam payungmu sebentar. Stasiun kereta kira-kira 30 menit dari sini, temanku sedang berteduh di salah satu tempat. Kau tak keberatan jika kita bersama-sama ke stasiun kereta untuk membeli payung, bukan?"

Shiho terdiam sebentar kemudian menjawab,"Maksudmu kita berdua berpayungan bersama menuju stasiun?"

Pria itu sedikit bergidik atas dinginnya suara gadis itu. Dia kemudian mengangguk,"Tenang saja. Aku pria baik-baik—temanku Ran sedang menunggu di sana" dia berhenti untuk menunjuk ke suatu tempat lalu,"Kami tak tau hujan turun dengan deras hari ini. Lagipula dia baru sembuh dari sakit, jadi dia belum boleh terkena hujan dulu"

Shiho menatap pria itu tanpa ekspresi. Kemudian gadis itu bergumam pendek," Tidak. Kau carilah orang lain. Aku tak punya waktu."

Dia berjalan dengan cepat untuk menghindari tatapan pria itu tapi pria itu berlari dan berhenti di depannya.

"Sombong,"umpat pria itu kesal.

Shiho menyipitkan matanya tapi dia tak berkata apa-apa. Langkah kakinya makin cepat. Sepatu botnya berkecipak di atas genangan air.

Pria itu berseru lagi.

"Kalau bukan karena Ran, kau pikir aku mau berpayung berdua denganmu? Dasar cewek arogan"

Shiho menghiraukan seruannya. Dia mengenggam payungnya dengan erat, dia ingin cepat pergi dari pekuburan sepi ini.

_Lagipula itu salahmu sendiri. Siapa suruh kalian tak bisa memprediksi cuaca. Tak ada kebaikan hati di dunia ini. Setiap manusia berjuang untuk dirinya masing-masing. Dan aku benci lelaki sombong yang sok tau._

Pria itu kesal dan menendang genangan air di depannya dan cipratan airnya bertebaran di udara. Sebagian besar jatuh ke pakaian Shiho. Gadis itu berhenti dan memalingkan tubuhnya.

Mata gadis itu menyipit marah.

Pria itu menelan ludah. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka perbuatan spontanitasnya berbuntut panjang.

"Maafkan aku… a—aku tak bermaksud…"gumamnya.

Shiho maju ke depan dan menampar pipi pria itu dengan nyaring.

"Jangan pernah mengangguku atau kau tau akibatnya" desisnya marah.

Wajah pria itu melongo karena shock. Tetesan air hujan masih membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Sungguh hari yang sial baginya. Ditampar oleh gadis arogan tak dikenal.

Shiho mendengus dan meninggalkan pria itu dalam kebingungannya.

Sekarang dia dan pria itu sama-sama basah. Jaket tipisnya tak mampu melindungi dirinya dari terpaan air hujan. Shiho ingin menjerit dan meraung. Menumpahkan kekesalannya. Tapi dia memilih untuk menahan dirinya menendang pria itu dan cepat pergi dari sini sebelum ada hal buruk lain menimpanya lagi.

.

.

.

Shiho kembali ke apartemennya dengan tubuh mengigil. Dia cepat mengambil handuk dan melepaskan semua bajunya untuk berendam di bathtub dengan air panas.

Setelah beberapa saat, badannya kembali hangat. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya dan menutup matanya.

_Dunia memang tak pernah adil, Shiho-chan. Tapi kau punya aku. Walau hanya tinggal kita berdua, kita akan bersama selamanya. _

_Shiho-chan, warna merah selalu cocok dengan kulitmu. Kau tau ibu punya hadiah untukmu? Kalung ini ada dua, untuk kau dan Akemi._

_Kalung jelek. Cewek blasteran seperti kau tak cocok pakai kalung ini. Hahahaha_

_Aku menginginkanmu, Shiho… kau yang kudambakan selama ini…_

Shiho membuka matanya dengan cepat. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Dia menyeka dahinya yang berkeringat.

_Mimpi buruk selalu menghantuimu kemanapun kau pergi. Sepertinya apa yang terjadi memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk keturunan Miyano._

_Kau tau, kau tak pantas hidup. Tak pantas hidup. _

_Setelah semuanya yang terjadi, kau yang patut disalahkan._

_Beraninya kau, Shiho-chan?_

Bibir Shiho gemetar dan menggumam pelan,"Sampai kapan aku harus menebus kesalahanku, nee-chan?"

.

.

.

"Hakase! Selamat pagi"

Profesor Agasa yang bertubuh tambun itu menoleh dan tersenyum hangat . Dia meletakkan koran yang sedang dibacanya dan menyesap kopi panas.

"Shinichi. Pagi sekali kau bangun hari ini"ujarnya kemudian.

"Terima kasih obatnya, Hakase. Kondisi tubuh Ran sudah agak baikan"

Shinichi duduk di salah satu kursi dan meraih sandwich di atas meja. Dia mengunyahnya dengan lahap.

"Kau tak seharusnya membawanya keluar kemarin, Shinichi. Kau tau kalau dia belum sepenuhnya pulih"

"Aku tau. Ran yang ingin melihat warna daun momoji rontok sebelum musim dingin. Padahal matahari sangat terik kemarin tetapi sialnya cuaca berubah dengan cepat. " ujarnya disela-sela kunyahannya.

Profesor Agasa tersenyum menenangkan," Yang penting Ran sudah agak lumayan. Kemarin kau ingin menceritakan kalau kau bertemu dengan siapa—itu "

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti karena deringan telepon.

"Ya, Halo? Hakase disini"

Keningnya berkerut,"Aku tau. Tapi aku sudah berjanji dengan orangtuanya dulu. Aku satu-satunya walinya sampai dia berumur 18 tahun." Kemudian hening dan dia melanjutkan lagi,"Apartemennya disewa atas nama kakaknya yang sudah meninggal. Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di sini. Tenang saja, aku yang akan mengurus kepindahannya kemari. Sampai jumpa"

Hakase menutup teleponnya.

"Siapa yang kau maksudkan tadi, Hakase?" tanya Shinichi ingin tau.

"Ada kenalanku dulu, sesama ilmuwan. Mereka sudah meninggal. Maksudku, keluarga gadis ini semuanya sudah meninggal jadi tinggal dia sendirian. Dia akan pindah kesini karena aku walinya"

"Gadis yang malang. Kapan dia pindah kesini?"

"Mungkin beberapa hari lagi setelah dokumen beres. Kalian bisa menjadi teman baik"

"Ah, aku sudah cukup punya teman baik seperti Ran." Shinichi kembali nyengir. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Hakase tersenyum,"Gadis ini pasti telah melalui masa-masa sulit. Kau harus membantunya, Shinichi"

"Aku tau. Itu masalah gampang, Hakase" dia menelan potongan sandwichnya yang terakhir dan menelan sisa kopi dengan satu tegukan.

"Aku harus kembali mengecek Ran. Sampai jumpa" Shinichi bangkit berdiri dan melambai.

Detektif ini muncul kembali ke rumah teman masa kecilnya dan menemui ibu Ran sedang memotong apel. Eri Mouri tersenyum dan menyodorkan mangkok berisi apel itu dan berkata,"Ran sudah bangun, dia ingin bertemu denganmu. Bawalah ini bersamamu"

Shinichi meringis dan naik ke lantai dua. Dia menemukan Ran sedang duduk menyandar di atas tempat tidurnya, dan tersenyum lemah.

"Bagaimana flumu, Ran?" Shinichi duduk disamping gadis itu dan menyodorkan mangkok ke arahnya.

"Aku sudah agak baikan, Shinichi" ujarnya dengan serak. Shinichi tersenyum dan meletakkan tangannya ke bahu gadis itu.

"Kau harus segera sembuh. Aku minta maaf karena membawamu ke taman padahal kau belum sembuh benar dari flu"

"Aku yang bodoh. Aku tidak boleh memaksamu untuk melihat daun momoji yang berubah warna"

Shinichi nyengir,"Kita sama-sama bodoh. Sekolah sepi tanpa kehadiranmu"

Wajah Ran sedikit memerah, tapi dia mengambil potongan apel dan mengunyahnya dalam diam.

"Kalau saja gadis sombong itu bersedia meminjamkan payungnya, tentu saja kau tak akan sesakit ini, Ran" ujar Shinichi. Mukanya berubah mengernyit ketika mengingat kejadian kemarin. Tangannya mengepal.

"Shinichi… Siapa gadis sombong itu?"

"Tak penting untuk dibahas" Shinichi nyengir dan menepuk bahunya," Bagaimana kalau kita bahas tur sekolah bulan depan saja?"

Ran tersenyum kecil dan mereka menghabiskan waktu seharian bercanda bersama.

.

.

.

Ruang kelas penuh dengan suara-suara. Shinchi dan Ran yang hendak memasuki kelas takjub melihat riuhnya anak-anak berceloteh.

"Aku ketinggalan info penting ya? Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Shinichi.

Sonoko bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya menghampiri mereka," Ada anak baru masuk hari ini."

"Oh ya? Sudah lama tidak ada anak baru di Teitan"ujar Ran antusias.

"Cowok atau cewek?"tanya Shinichi acuh tak acuh.

"Cewek. Menurut gossip, gadis itu cantik sekali. "wajah Sonoko murung,takut kalau kesempatannya menggaet cowok keren berkurang sepertinya.

"Bagus!" ujar Ran berseri-seri. Dia membayangkan akan mengajak anak baru itu berkeliling sekolah dan mungkin mereka bisa menjadi teman baik. Dia kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sonoko dan Shinichi mengikutinya duduk dibelakangnya.

Shinichi mencuri kesempatan untuk tidur sejenak. Dia merasa lelah karena kurang tidur menghabiskan waktu membaca novel misteri favoritnya.

"Anak-anak. Aku minta perhatian kalian sebentar"

Shinichi mengangkat wajahnya dan matanya terbelalak melihat siapa yang datang bersama Mr. Tatsuya si guru kelas.

Gadis menyebalkan itu. Shinichi menggertakkan giginya.

"Hari ini kita mendapat murid baru pindahan dari Amerika. Namanya Shiho Miyano. Aku harap kalian bisa berteman baik"

Kelas riuh dengan bisikan kagum dan cemohan kecemburuan.

Shiho hanya mengucapkan salam dengan kaku, matanya menatap bosan.

"Oh, ternyata kursi kosong tinggal satu. Di belakang Kudo. Kamu bisa duduk disana, Miyano." Ujar Mr. Tatsuya. Gadis yang disapa hanya diam kemudian berjalan menuju kursi yang dituju. Dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan tatapan dingin dari Shinichi dan anak- anak lain.

Shinichi berang. Kenapa cewek yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah dia temui malah duduk di belakangnya. Dia hendak mengangkat tangannya protes ketika Ran membalikkan wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Shinichi, aku senang dia duduk di belakangmu. Kupikir dia mungkin kesepian sehingga wajahnya murung gitu" bisiknya.

Shinichi menelan ludah,"Oh ya, benar." Ditahannya keinginan untuk membalikkan badannya dan mencekik gadis dibelakangnya.

Sepanjang pelajaran, Shinichi sama sekali merasa tidak nyaman. Dia merasa tatapan gadis itu menembus punggungnya. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyapanya atau bersuara apapun.

Setelah lonceng berbunyi, anak-anak mulai mengeluarkan makan siangnya dan Ran menaruh bekal di depan meja Shinichi.

"Hari ini bento isinya telur dadar kesukaanmu" ujarnya dengan wajah memerah. Sonoko tertawa lebar menyikut lengan Ran dan mereka makan berdua sambil bergosip.

Shinichi penasaran dengan gadis dibelakangnya. Dia memberanikan diri untuk menoleh dan menemukan gadis itu sedang mengambil kotak kecil yang sepertinya onigiri. Gerakannya terhenti ketika menyadari kalau Shinichi sedang menatapnya.

"Ada yang kau suka?" suaranya dingin sekaligus indah. Matanya menatap Shinichi dengan bosan.

Wajah Shinichi memerah,dia tergagap-gagap dan segera berbalik menghabiskan makanannya. Tak pernah dia sebenci dengan orang lain, apalagi dengan gadis secantik dia. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang membuat emosinya menyala begitu melihat sosoknya. Shinichi berusaha menenangkan diri dan makan sambil mendengarkan gossip membosankan yang sedang dibahas Sonoko dan Ran.

Lonceng kembali berbunyi. Mr. Tatsuya masuk ke dalam kelas sambil membawa setumpuk kertas.

"Anak-anak. Ini test permulaan masuk sekolah seperti biasa dan kalian akan mengerjakannya dalam waktu 1 jam." Anak-anak mengerang dan menggerutu.

Sisa pelajaran berjalan lambat, terutama bagi Shinichi. Hari ini mungkin adalah hari yang paling menyiksa dalam hidupnya. Ketika dia meneruskan lembar soal ke belakang, Shiho menerimanya tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. Gadis itu malah mendengus.

Shinichi gusar. "Kau tak tau sopan santun, huh?"bisiknya.

Shiho menatapnya dengan senyum sinis tersungging,"Apa pedulimu? Tamparan kemarin dulu tidak cukup sepertinya?"

Shinichi menggertakkan giginya. Gadis ini sangat menyebalkan. Jadi dia mengenalinya dan dia masih ingat tamparan itu.

Detektif ini berjuang keras menghabiskan waktu tersisa untuk berkonsentrasi menjawab soal alih-alih mencekik orang.

_Tenang, Shinichi. Dia hanya berusaha membuatmu marah. Kau harus tenang. Kau mau jadi detektif professional kan. Seorang detektif harus selalu tenang dalam berbagai situasi._

Ketika lonceng pulang berbunyi, sebelum Shinichi sempat mengambil tasnya, Shiho sudah berlalu dengan cepat keluar dari kelas diiringi tatapan menyesal dari Ran. Sepertinya Ran ingin berkenalan dengannya.

Shinichi kemudian menepuk bahunya,"Kau tak usah repot-repot berkenalan dengannya. Dia cewek yang menyebalkan"

"Darimana kau tau, Shinichi?"tanya Ran.

"Aku detektif. Selama 6 jam dia duduk dibelakangku, aku sudah tau sifatnya bagaimana" dengus Shinichi.

Ran menatapnya heran. Tak biasanya Shinichi membenci orang begitu cepat. Dia ingin bertanya lagi tapi Shinichi sudah menariknya keluar dari kelas untuk pulang bersama.

Setelah mengantarkan Ran pulang, Shinichi hendak mampir dulu ke rumah Hakase. Dia ingin menanyakan penelitiannya yang terbaru. Dipijitnya tombol bel dengan tak sabar.

Pintu terbuka.

Gadis itu.

Shiho Miyano berdiri dengan wajah sedikit kaget melihatnya. Tapi Shinichi bukan kaget lagi, dia seperti tersambar petir.

"Kau…" gumamnya tak percaya.

"Kau mengikutiku?" tanya Shiho heran.

"Cih. Aku mencari Hakase. Dimana dia? Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?"

"Ada apa Shinichi?" terdengar seruan dari belakang. Shiho hanya mengangkat bahu dan dia menghilang begitu Profesor Agasa menghampiri Shinichi.

"Cewek itu! Bagaimana dia bisa disini, hakase?"

"Cewek yang mana? Shiho-chan? Kau masuklah dulu. "

Shinichi masuk sambil menggerutu. Profesor Agasa melihatnya sambil tersenyum," Sepertinya kau lupa waktu itu sudah pernah kuberitahukan padamu. Aku menjadi wali Shiho-chan sampai dia berumur 18 tahun. Dia akan tinggal di rumahku beberapa minggu. Semua sudah diurus pengacaranya"

Shinichi melongo,"Jadi dia adalah Miyano yang yatim piatu itu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau sibuk mengurusiku, Mr. Stalker" suara dingin seseorang memotong pertanyaan Shinichi. Shiho sedang duduk malas di sofa sambil membaca majalah.

Detektif itu merengut kesal dan berseru,"Kau! Kupikir aku ingin tau urusanmu? Kau tak sepenting itu, tau?! Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan urusanmu"

Shiho tersenyum kecil. "Kalau begitu, kau tidak boleh berbicara padaku di sekolah. Kau dan teman-temanmu yang sangat berisik itu"

"Siapa yang ingin bicara denganmu?"bentak Shinichi.

"Bagus. Aku juga tidak tertarik berteman dengan kalian. Aku hanya tinggal disini sampai umurku dewasa secara hukum, dimana hanya beberapa minggu lagi, kau mengerti bukan?" Shiho menegakkan tubuhnya dan meletakkan majalah yang sedang dia baca. Matanya menyipit menatap Shinichi.

Profesor Agasa menyela," Shiho-chan. Jangan berkata begitu."

"Profesor, aku sangat berterima kasih kau mau menampungku sementara. Tenang saja. Aku akan bersikap sebaik mungkin sehingga tidak merepotkanmu"

Shiho tersenyum lagi kemudian menghilang naik ke atas lantai.

Shinichi menatapnya kepergiannya dengan gusar. "Hakase, aku tak tau apa yang membuatmu berbaik hati menampung cewek berandalan yang tak tau terima kasih seperti dia"

Kening Hakase berkerut," Ada apa dengan kau, Shinichi? Tak biasanya kau membenci orang sampai begitunya"

"Dia menyebalkan" gumam Shinichi. Hatinya masih panas teringat tamparan kemarin. Dia akan membalasnya. Suatu saat nanti, pasti.

.

.

.

_Shiho-chan, kau sangat cantik dengan baju ini. Mari kukenalkan padamu, kekasihku…_

_Namaku Shiho. _

_Tangannya membelai pipinya, kau cantik sekali, Shiho…_

_Lepaskan aku, lepaskan ! kita tidak boleh begini!_

_Aku tau kalau kau juga menginginkanku sama seperti aku menginginkanmu… bukan begitu, Shiho?_

_Kau tega sekali, Shiho-chan…_

_NEE-CHAN MAAFKAN AKU!_

Shiho terbangun dengan terengah-engah. Wajahnya berkeringat.

Mimpi buruk lagi.

Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Tapi hari ini lebih buruk.

Gadis itu bangkit berdiri dengan tangan gemetar, mencari-cari sesuatu di laci meja. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, dia mengambil obat tidur itu dan meneguknya dengan segelas air.

Tak butuh waktu lama obat itu berkerja. Gadis itu kembali terlelap dengan wajah pucat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued…**

* * *

Author's note : ah, gw balik dengan cerita baru. Seperti biasa, gw pecandu drama melankolis dan banyak adegan mendayu-dayu. haha.

Pairingnya my OTP sepanjang masa : Shinichi dan Shiho.

Thanks telah melewatkan waktu sedikit untuk membaca fic gw. Fic ini terdiri dari 5 chapter dan endingnya...mungkin... rahasia haha.^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

* * *

"Anak-anak. Hasil test kemarin akan dibagikan."

Mr. Tatsuya berdiri di depan kelas dengan wajah riang." Nama yang kupanggil harap temui aku setelah kelas selesai. Shinichi Kudo dan Shiho Miyano"

Wajah Shinichi kaget. Matanya membesar. Ran membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Shinichi tak percaya.

"Ada apa dengan kau dan Miyano?" bisiknya. Shinichi hanya menggeleng. Dia menahan keinginannya untuk berpaling melihat gadis dibelakangnya.

_Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan Sensei di jam akhir pelajaran? Apa salahku? Pasti gara-gara cewek menyebalkan ini. Huh._

_._

.

.

"Miyano-san. Hasil test kemarinmu sangat buruk. Tapi aku bisa memakluminya karena kau baru pindah dari Amerika. Mungkin pelajaran disana berbeda dengan disini," ucap Mr. Tatsuya panjang lebar ketika melihat Shiho dan Shinichi yang berjalan di belakangnya memasuki ruang guru.

Wajah Shiho masih tetap tanpa ekspresi. Shinichi mengangkat alisnya,"Jadi untuk apa Sensei memanggilku?"

"Kau adalah juara kelas. Bantulah Miyano untuk mempelajari pelajaran semester ini, lagipula kalian tinggal bersebelahan kan?"

Shinichi menggertakkan giginya,"Aku tidak mau, Sensei!"

"Lah, ada apa denganmu, Kudo?", tanya Mr. Tatsuya heran.

"Itu.." gumam Shinichi tapi Shiho cepat memotongnya,"Sensei, aku tidak perlu bantuan orang lain. Semalam mungkin aku tidak berkonsentrasi sehingga sembarangan menjawab. Aku akan lebih giat belajar untuk lain kali"

"Tidak. Kudo, kau harus mendengar perintahku, aku tidak perduli apa yang terjadi dengan kalian tapi aku tidak ingin hasil ujian Miyano buruk. Apalagi dia anak baru disini. Bukankah kau peringkat pertama di kelas."

Shinichi mendengus tak menjawab. Shiho masih tetap dengan wajah bosannya.

"Jadi kita sepakat. Kudo akan membantumu selama semester ini, Miyano. Berkerjasamalah. Kalian boleh pergi sekarang", usir Mr. Tatsuya sambil melambaikan tangannya tak sabar.

Shinichi meninggalkan ruang guru sambil menggerutu. Kemudian dia berhenti dan berbalik menuju Shiho yang berjalan lambat acuh tak acuh.

"Hei, aku tak perduli apa kau ini benar-benar bodoh atau malas bersekolah tapi kau membuatku susah. Dan aku tak mau kau menggangguku. Kau mengerti?"

Shiho diam tak bereaksi.

"Oi, kau tidak punya suara untuk menjawab?" tanya Shinichi kesal.

"Bodoh. Aku sama sekali tidak berminat untuk berlama-lama disini. Apa untungnya bagiku jika nilai-nilaiku bagus atau tidak."

"Aku juga tidak perduli tapi Sensei telah menugasiku begitu jadi aku bertanggung jawab atas nilai-nilaimu semester ini. Apa kau benar-benar bodoh?"

Shiho berhenti dari langkahnya, matanya menyipit berbahaya,"Mr. Stalker. Nilaiku selalu A sewaktu di Amerika. Aku adalah salah satu calon mahasiswa termuda di Harvard. Aku sebenarnya tidak mau berada disini, karena hukum dan pengacara sialan itu, aku terpaksa pergi ke Japan dan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang menyebalkan seperti kau. Aku akan kembali ke Amerika begitu umurku sudah cukup dewasa."

"HUH. Aku tidak percaya. Calon mahasiswa termuda di Harvard? Kau hanya bercanda bukan?"

"Aku tidak butuh pengakuanmu. Kau mau percaya atau tidak, itu bukan urusanku. Minggir! Kau mengganggu jalanku"

"Oi!" seru Shinichi tak puas.

Shiho berjalan terus tanpa memperdulikan seruan Shinichi. Detektif itu kemudian mencengkeram bahunya dari belakang.

"Tunggu, kita belum selesai bicara"

"Tak ada yang dibicarakan lagi sekarang. Aku mau pulang"

"Oi cewek. Aku tau kau benci padaku dan aku juga benci padamu. Kau cuma beberapa minggu disini. Paling tidak tunjukkan kalau kau benar cewek jenius. Kau tak malu kalau nilaimu jelek begitu?"

"Apa pedulimu?" ujar Shiho sambil menggerakan bola matanya.

"Aku memang tidak peduli. Tapi kau membuatku terjebak dalam kondisi ini. Jadi aku mau tak mau harus membuat nilaimu baik, paling tidak untuk semester ini saja"

Shiho menatapnya dingin,"Tenang saja. Pelajaran sekolah Japan gampang. Aku semalam cuma asal-asalan menjawab soal. Aku tidak mau berhutang budi padamu. Lepaskan bahuku"

"Terserah" Shinichi melepaskan cengkeramannya dan meringis. Dipandangnya punggung Shiho dari belakang sampai tak kelihatan lagi.

_Huh! Semester ini bakalan susah dengan adanya cewek sombong itu._

.

.

.

"Korban telah ditemukan tewas selama paling sedikit 3jam. Paru-paru korban tidak kemasukan air yang menunjukkan kalau dia sebenarnya sudah mati sebelum tenggelam di kolam. Ada residu racun di lambung korban yang berarti korban memakan racun bersamaan dengan makan malam. Jadi yang patut dicurigai adalah orang-orang yang bersama dengan korban di saat makan malam semalam."

Shinichi Kudo menikmati menjelaskan hal-hal yang terjadi di TKP, mencari bukti, motif tersangka dan menangkap pelaku sesungguhnya. Dia tau kalau jalan hidupnya adalah menjadi detektif. Tidak seperti ayahnya, pengarang novel misteri terkenal.

"Karena itulah, ada tersisa 4 tersangka yang terakhir terlihat bersama korban. Salah satunya adalah anda! Takeda-san." Shinichi menunjuk salah satu orang dengan telunjuknya. Yang ditunjuk mulai ketakutan dan banjir keringat.

"A—Apa buktinya?"gagapnya.

"Ada sidik jarimu di botol minuman korban padahal korban membelinya semalam sesaat sesudah makan malam. Kau menaruh racun di dalam botol, tetapi sayangnya sidik jarimu tertinggal. Bodoh sekali" Shinichi nyengir melihat tatapan bersalah Takeda yang mulai panik.

"Bohong! Aku sudah menyekanya—aakk " sang tersangka menutup mulutnya karena keceplosan bicara. Cengiran Shinichi makin lebar. Dia kemudian menoleh kearah Inspektur Megure.

"Kalian dengar itu? Dia menggali lubang kubur sendiri. Padahal tidak ada sidik jarinya yang tertinggal di botol itu"

Takeda mengamuk tapi segera diringkus beberapa polisi. Dia memaki-maki terus sebelum dimasukkan ke dalam mobil polisi.

Inspektur Megure menepuk bahu Shinichi. "Good job" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Shinichi nyengir lagi. Ini kasus keempat yang berhasil dipecahkannya dalam bulan ini. Dipandangnya si pelaku yang masih sibuk memaki-maki dan menendang di dalam mobil. Dia tak pernah merasa kasihan pada pelaku kejahatan. Standar moralnya tinggi dan dia percaya kalau setiap kejahatan harus mendapat balasan yang setimpal.

Shinichi meninggalkan TKP dengan hati senang. Dia berjalan lambat-lambat di taman kota sambil bersenandung riang. Diliriknya jamnya sebentar.

_Ah, sudah jam 9 malam. Apa aku mampir ke rumah Ran atau Hakase dulu?_

Matanya berputar keliling dan…

Pandangan matanya jatuh pada seseorang yang sedang duduk di kursi taman. Cahaya lampu yang silau menerpa rambut orang itu.

Pirang strawberry.

Shinichi cuma mengenal satu orang yang memiliki warna rambug sekhas itu.

_Jangan-jangan…_

Dia memberanikan diri mendekati orang yang sedang duduk itu. Dan tebakannya tepat. Shiho Miyano sedang duduk termenung di kursi taman. Matanya kelihatan sembab.

"E—Eh! Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Shinichi yang tiba-tiba gagap tanpa alasan.

Shiho mengangkat wajahnya,"Kau lagi. Kau membuntutiku?" ujarnya dingin.

"Cih. Aku cuma lewat dan menemukan kau sendirian disini. Kau tak tau kalau jumlah kejahatan meningkat akhir-akhir ini?"

"Jadi?"

"Jadi kalau gadis secan—gadis seperti kau berkeliaran malam-malam sendirian tentu saja akan memancing pelaku kejahatan"

_Sial. Apa yang hendak kukatakan tadi._

Shiho menyipitkan matanya,"Aku tak peduli. Jangan ganggu aku! Tinggalkan aku sendirian".

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak perduli kau mau ngapain disini, tapi Hakase pasti khawatir. Dan pasti aku yang akan direpotkannya kalau tentang dirimu"

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot. Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi",gumam gadis itu.

Shiho kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Dia hanya mengenakan baju terusan tipis dan sandal.

Shinichi diam melihatnya kemudian dia memutuskan duduk disamping gadis itu.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk disini?"tanya Shiho marah.

"Seingatku kursi taman itu milik publik jadi semua orang bisa duduk disini" balas Shinichi.

Shiho menatapnya sambil menggemertakan giginya. Shinichi tertawa dalam hati, wajah gadis ini walau sedang marah tapi malah menambah kecantikannya.

_Eh, apa yang kupikirkan_. _Sial!_

"Shinichi Kudo. Detektif sekolah, penyelamat kepolisian Japan, calon inspektur masa depan, dan pria arogan yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain"

Shinichi menaikkan alisnya kemudian dia tersenyum sebentar dan berkata dengan tenang,"Shiho Miyano. Lulusan terbaik SMU Bradville. Kedua orangtuanya adalah peneliti di RMIT bertahun-tahun lalu sebelum meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan. Kakak kandung, Akemi Miyano, meninggal dunia sebulan lalu juga karena kecelakaan mobil yang jatuh ke jurang. Datang ke Japan atas anjuran pengacara karena surat wasiat orang tuanya adalah Shiho Miyano harus berada di bawah pengawasan wali sebelum cukup umur untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Harvard"

Shiho bangkit berdiri dengan cepat dan mencengkeram baju Shinichi.

"K—Kau…"ancamnya dengan mata membara.

"Oi,oi. Tenang dulu."

"Aku tidak pernah memaafkan orang yang ikut campur urusanku" desis Shiho.

"Aku tidak ikut campur. Itu hanya naluriku sebagai detektif"

"Detektif yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain. Kau sama sekali tidak perduli perasaan orang. Bagi kau yang terpenting adalah egomu. Semua kesenanganmu hanya untuk membuktikan kalau kau yang paling benar" desisnya lagi sambil melepaskan cengkeraman baju Shinichi dan kembali duduk. Pria itu mendengus kesal.

"Aku sama sekali tidak begitu."

"Kalau begitu, aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Jangan ikut campur urusanku atau kau akan menyesal"

"Oi, cewek. Aku tidak pernah ikut campur urusanmu. Tapi kau yang menggangguku terus"

"AKu? Mengganggumu?"

"Ya! Kau sangat menggangguku"

"Aku tidak akan lama di Japan. Tenang saja, . "

"Aku tau, Bodoh. Aku senang tidak akan melihatmu lagi"

Shiho tersenyum mengejek," Jangan-jangan kau yang akan merindukanku begitu aku tidak ada"

"Hei!" tiba-tiba pipi Shinichi memerah. Dan dia benci reaksi tubuhnya ini.

"Aku tidak akan merindukanmu. Tidak pernah dan tidak akan" seru Shinichi berusaha menutupi debaran jantungnya yang tiba-tiba tak beraturan.

Shiho mendengus dan dia bangkit berjalan.

"Oi, mau kemana kau?"

"Pulang dan jangan mengikutiku"

"Huh!" cibir Shinichi tapi dia berjalan mengikuti Shiho juga. Mereka berjalan beriringan dalam diam.

Setelah sampai di rumah Hakase, Shiho berhenti dan menggumam," Thanks, Selamat malam" suaranya hampir tak kedengaran, tapi dengan pendengaran Shinichi yang peka, kata-kata itu terngiang-giang terus.

Dia melihat Shiho masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu. Gadis itu tak tersenyum atau melambaikan tangan. Tapi ucapannya barusan membuat hati Shinichi senang, entah kenapa.

_Mungkin aku sudah gila. Bagaimana sebaris ucapan bisa membuat aku senang?_

Shinichi menggerutu dan berbelok ke rumahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Miyano-san. Kau sudah punya rencana untuk tur minggu depan?"tanya Ran. Wajahnya masih menampakkan kecemasan karena dia telah mengetahui sifat Shiho yang dingin. Semua anak-anak juga sudah mengenali Shiho. Dia terkenal dengan ucapan sarkasmenya dan tidak mau membaur dengan sekelilingnya. Shiho juga yang terakhir masuk ke kelas dan yang pertama pulang begitu lonceng berbunyi. Pengecualian untuk hari ini. Ada tambahan pelajaran sore sebelum ujian semester. Kelas masih tampak kosong karena sebagian besar anak-anak berkeliaran di luar.

Shiho menatap Ran yang tampak gugup di depannya. Disampingnya Sonoko berdiri dan melihatnya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk ikut tur" jawab Shiho acuh tak acuh.

"Tapi, Miyano-san… Tur sekolah sangat menyenangkan. Kali ini kita pergi ke Kyoto dan… semua murid diwajibkan ikut serta. Cuma kau yang belum mengembalikan formulir kesertaan tur kali ini"

"Aku tidak ikut."

"Miyano-san…"

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengangguku? Thanks" ujar Shiho dingin.

Shinichi yang sedang berjalan menuju bangkunya, mendengar ucapan Shiho yang terakhir. Wajahnya berkerut.

"Oi, cewek. Kau kenapa lagi?"

"Temanmu mengangguku. Tolong beritahu dia supaya jangan mengangguku terus"

Sonoko gusar,"Miyano. Kau sangat sombong. Ran sudah berbaik hati mengajakmu pergi dan ini balasannya. Ayo, kita pergi, Ran. Jangan urusi dia"

Ran menggumam sesuatu tak terdengar sebelum diseret Sonoko pergi. Shiho hanya mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan membaca buku yang sepertinya tentang molekul dan zat.

"Oi. Cewek! Aku tak tau apa yang menyebabkan kau membenci setiap orang yang mendekatimu. Tapi Ran adalah sahabatku, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyakitinya" bentak Shinichi sambil berdiri di depan meja Shiho.

Shiho menutup bukunya dengan gerakan lambat. Matanya menyipit berbahaya,"Kenapa kalian tak henti-hentinya menggangguku? "

"Karena kau pengecut. Kau mengusir setiap orang yang berbaik hati padamu. Aku heran Hakase bisa tahan denganmu."

"Aku bukan pengecut. Aku tidak mau orang berhutang budi padaku dan sebaliknya. Dan jangan bicara lagi. Aku mau baca buku"

Shinichi berang, ditariknya tangan Shiho dan dia setengah menyeretnya ke taman sekolah. Suasana saat itu sepi.

"Lepaskan tanganku. Lepaskan sekarang."bentak Shiho gusar.

Shinichi melepaskan cengkeramannya dan tersisa memar kemerahan di kulit Shiho yang putih. Dan dia sama sekali tidak menyesal.

"Cewek. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi dengan hidupmu. Hakase telah memberitahuku supaya sabar denganmu. Katanya kau telah mengalami banyak peristiwa sebelumnya. Tapi bisakah kau bersikap sepantasnya sejenak terhadap orang-orang yang berbaik hati padamu?"

"Shinichi Kudo. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang membuatmu selalu tertarik pada masalahku. Aku tau kau adalah detektif. Dan semua detektif yang kuketahui adalah orang-orang yang menyebalkan, sok tau dan egois. Jadi apapun pendapatmu itu, aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

"Kau adalah orang yang lemah. Kau memilih untuk hidup dalam kebencian dan menarik diri dari lingkunganmu. Apa kau puas? Hah? Shiho Miyano?"

Shiho menatapnya bosan,"Kau sudah selesai bicara?"

"Huh! Kau selalu menggangguku. Sial." Shinichi mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya dengan kesal.

Shiho mendengus,"Aku tak pernah mengganggumu. Kau yang sebaliknya selalu menggangguku"

"Cewek pengecut. Kau saja tidak berani ikut tur sekolah karena kau takut"

"Huh?"

"Kau tidak mau ikut tur karena kau takut berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Kau takut karena orang lain akan mengenalimu lebih jauh. Kau takut karena kau selalu menutup akses orang lain terhadap dirimu dan kau takut orang lain tahu kelemahanmu"

"Shinichi Kudo. Kuulangi sekali lagi. Kau sudah selesai bicara?" tanya Shiho. Matanya memancarkan amarah yang membara.

"Buktikan kalau kau bukan pengecut dengan ikut tur" ujar Shinichi sambil nyengir. Entah kenapa hatinya senang melihat gadis didepannya marah. Dia jauh lebih suka melihat Shiho marah daripada hanya sifat dingin dan acuh tak acuhnya.

"Baik. Aku akan ikut tur sekolah kalau kau berhenti merecokkiku"

"Setuju"

Shiho mendengus lagi dan pergi meninggalkan Shinichi yang senyum-senyum sendirian.

.

.

.

Kyoto.

Ribuan kelopak bunga sakura berguguran membuat suasana menjadi romantis. Seluruh penjuru kota dipenuhi celoteh anak-anak yang sedang mengikuti tur sekolah masing-masing. Tak terkecuali sekolah Shinichi. Mereka sedang bernyanyi di dalam bus yang mengantar mereka menuju pusat kota. Begitu Shinichi hendak membuka suara untuk menyanyi, semua anak-anak kecuali Shiho langsung menjerit memohonnya untuk menutup mulutnya atau mereka semua akan pingsan mengenaskan.

Bus berhenti di salah satu stasiun. Anak-anak berebutan turun dengan gembira. Shiho yang paling akhir turun. Dia berjalan menyelusuri toko-toko dan mau tak mau dia harus mengakui kalau pergantian suasana membuat hatinya senang.

Dipandangnya etalase toko-toko dengan wajah tak tertarik. Shiho saat itu mengenakan baju kasual dan celana jins yang membalut tubuhnya dengan pas. Wajah pucatnya tampak berkilauan diterpa sinar matahari. Dia bukan cewek yang terbiasa berjemur di luar, jadi dia memutuskan masuk ke salah satu toko untuk membeli kacamata hitam.

Sewaktu sibuk memilih-milih kacamata yang cocok, matanya menangkap seseorang yang berjalan di trotoar luar toko. Dia terkesiap sejenak sebelum berlari keluar dan berusaha melihat orang itu lebih jelas. Tapi sayangnya orang itu sudah jauh berada di depan dan kerumunan orang membuatnya makin susah untuk dikejar.

_Kenapa dia berada disini?_

Shiho termenung sejenak, kemudian dia berlari-lari kecil membayangi orang itu.

Gadis itu asik mengikutinya sampai di suatu sudut kota yang tampak sepi. Dia tak menyadari jam demi jam sudah berlalu dan matahari sore sudah lenyap. Malam mulai menjelang.

_Kriuk. _

Perutnya mulai lapar dan pria yang sedang diikutinya sedang berjalan santai di salah satu gang dan menghilang di salah satu belokan.

Shiho tampak ragu sejenak. Kemudian dia berjalan pelan-pelan.

"Kau mencariku, Shiho?"

Shiho kaget dan berbalik. Orang yang dibuntutinya itu berdiri di depannya sambil menyeringai. Postur tubuhnya tinggi dan pria ini mengenakan jaket panjang berwarna hitam. Ada bayangan hitam samar dibawah matanya.

"Lama tak jumpa, Shiho. Dari semua tempat yang kuinginkan untuk berjumpa denganmu ternyata tak kusangka adalah disini."ujarnya tenang. Suaranya rendah dan kering.

Shiho diam tak bersuara. Wajah putihnya tampak pucat dibawah temaramnya sinar bulan. Pria itu maju dan mengulurkan tangannya, ragu sesaat, kemudian membelai pipinya.

"Shiho…"desisnya.

"Shuichi…" mata Shiho bergerak-gerak cemas.

"Shiho… A—Aku…"gumamnya pelan.

"Jangan. Kita tidak boleh bertemu lagi. Aku yang salah telah mengikutimu…"

"Jangan menghindariku lagi… Kecelakaan kakakmu sama sekali bukan kesalahanmu. I—itu "

"Tidak bisa, Shuichi. Maafkan aku" potong gadis itu dengan cepat.

Shiho hendak pergi tapi tangan Shuichi Akai lebih cepat. Dia menarik tangan gadis itu dan memeluknya itu dengan erat.

Kedua kakinya lemas dan dia tak mampu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Shuichi. Sementara itu air matanya sudah mendesak keluar.

"Andai kata kita bertemu lebih cepat. Sebelum Akemi…"bisik Shuichi di telinganya.

Shiho mengangkat wajahnya dalam horror.

Dia kemudian menolak dada pria itu dan berseru frustasi," Gara-gara aku, Nee-chan meninggal. Kita seharusnya tak boleh bertemu lagi. Selamat tinggal"

Selesai bicara, Shiho lari meninggalkan Shuichi. Dia sama sekali tak mempedulikan teriakan Shuichi. Dia cuma bisa lari dan lari dengan secepat tenaga. Langkahnya terasa berat dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Dadanya terasa ingin meledak.

Dia menemukan dirinya berakhir disalah satu dermaga yang tampak sepi. Gadis itu menjatuhkan diri ke tanah kosong dan menangis disana. Perjumpaannya dengan Shuichi telah menggocang hatinya yang masih terluka dan membuatnya tambah parah…

_Nee-chan.. tolong aku, Nee-chan…!?_

_Maafkan aku, Nee-chan…_

"Oi. Cewek. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" terdengar suara tiba-tiba.

Shiho mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Shinichi sedang jongkok menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Kau tak apa-apa kan?"tanyanya lagi,kaget melihat air mata gadis itu.

Entah apa yang terjadi, Shiho menemukan dirinya sudah berada di pelukan Shinichi. Tangisannya bertambah keras. Detektif itu bingung dan menepuk bahu gadis itu dengan kaku.

"Oi,oi. Tenanglah. " ujar Shinichi. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena tubuh gadis itu menempel ke tubuhnya. Terasa hangat dan membuat hatinya berdebar begitu cepat.

Shiho menemukan kembali kesadarannya dan dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku. Itu.. maafkan aku telah membuat bajumu basah." Pipinya sedikit merona.

Shinichi nyengir dan menunduk melihat bajunya yang tampak basah karena air mata Shiho, anehnya dia diam-diam merasa senang. " Tak apa. Nanti juga kering sendiri."

Shiho merasa kikuk dan dia segera bangkit berdiri yang diikuti Shinichi. Tiba-tiba perutnya kembali berbunyi. Dia sudah berjam-jam tidak makan dan merasa lelah.

"Kau lapar? Ayo kita makan dulu di restoran terdekat sebelum balik ke hotel" ajak Shinichi ragu.

"Um.. baiklah." Shinichi tersenyum dan dia menyerahkan saputangannya ke Shiho.

"Hapus dulu air matamu. Kau keliatan sangat jelek."

Shiho cemberut tapi dia menerima saputangannya juga dan pelan-pelan menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di wajahnya.

"Nah. Kau cemberut lagi. Tambah jelek sepertinya", goda Shinichi.

"Mr. Stalker. Kenapa kau selalu berada disekelilingku. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti"

"Eh, aku tidak membuntutimu atau gimana. Aku sedang berjalan-jalan di dermaga ini sendirian ketika melihatmu menangis."

"Uh…"

Shinichi meliriknya. Mata gadis itu sudah kering tapi masih kelihatan sembab, dan dia tampak begitu bercahaya di malam hari.

_Gila. Aku membencinya dan sekarang dia kelihatan cantik dimataku. Mungkin ada yang salah di makanan malam yang kusantap tadi._

Mereka memasuki salah satu kedai ramen dan memesan dua porsi ramen plus gyoza.

"Kau belum makan kan? Nih, makan aja sepuasnya" Shinichi menggeser piring gyoza ke samping Shiho. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan, dia makan dalam diam.

Shinichi tak henti-hentinya mencuri pandang kearah gadis disampingnya. Sebenarnya dia sudah kenyang tapi karena gadis itu makan dengan lahap, tak terasa nafsu makannya kembali.

Setelah siap makan, mereka kembali berjalan berduaan menuju hotel. Kadang tak sengaja tangan mereka saling bersentuhan yang mengalirkan aliran listrik ke tubuh Shinichi. Dan sekali ini dia tidak membenci reaksi tubuhnya. Dia malah menikmatinya. Sensasi aneh yang menjalar tubuhnya dan membuat perutnya bereaksi.

_Mungkin pengaruh makan malam dua kali dalam 2 jam._

"Kau tau, tak bagus bagi seseorang untuk menutup semua akses ke dalam hidupnya. Manusia tidak bisa hidup sendirian."

"…"

"Kau tidak bisa hidup sendirian, cewek. Kau pasti butuh orang lain. Aku tau kalau kau tidak punya siapapun lagi di dunia ini. Tapi… kau bisa percaya padaku"

Shiho mengangkat wajahnya menatap Shinichi. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak.

"Oi, cewek. Jangan melihatku dengan pandangan mata begitu"

_Karena debaran hati sialan ini tak berhenti dan makin cepat. Sial._

"Kau memanggilku cewek"

"Ha-Ha. Jadi kau ingin aku panggil apa? Miyano?"

"Kau tidak benci padaku lagi?"

"Kau ingin aku terus membencimu?" Shinichi malah balik bertanya. Mereka sekarang berhenti dan saling menatap. Bola mata Shinichi yang biru bertemu dengan bola mata Shiho yang berwarna kebiru-hijauan.

_Mata gadis ini ternyata sangat indah dan berkilauan. Aku bisa berjam-jam melihatnya tanpa merasa bosan. Aneh._

"Aku bisa menjadi temanmu kalau kau mau."

"Aku akan pergi ke Amerika. Percuma menjadi temanku" Shiho mengelak, dia kembali berjalan.

Shinichi menarik tangan Shiho dengan cepat. Tangannya terasa kecil dan rapuh dalam genggamannya.

"Kau tau, kau tak perlu bersikap dingin, Miyano. A—aku benar-benar ingin menjadi temanmu"

"Kau sudah memaafkanku karena aku menamparmu saat pertama kali kita bertemu?" tanya Shiho ragu.

Shinichi menatapnya dan meringis,"Kupikir itu juga sebagian kesalahanku."

Shiho menatapnya dengan ekspresi aneh, ada sepercik ketakutan dan kesakitan sekilas di bola matanya. Dan Shinichi menyadarinya. Entah dari kapan, dia ingin melindungi gadis ini, menjadi temannya, menjadi batu sandarannya, hatinya terasa sakit ketika melihat tangisan gadis ini tadi. Dalam hati dia berjanji, tak akan dibiarkan air keluar dari mata yang indah itu.

Shiho tersenyum. Benar-benar senyuman yang keluar dari hatinya paling dalam. Senyuman yang seharusnya sering muncul kalau bukan karena tragedi keluarganya.

"Bodoh." Cuma itu yang dikatakannya. Shinichi mengerti, dia kemudian nyengir.

"Ayo kita balik ke hotel sebelum mereka mengirimkan pasukan untuk mencari kita."

Genggaman mereka terlepas. Dan Shinichi menyesalinya, dia ingin menggengam tangan itu lebih lama.

Mereka berdua saling tersenyum penuh arti.

Hati Shinichi merasa gembira karena gadis yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya ini sekarang menjadi temannya.

Dan itu sanggup membuat Shinichi tersenyum sepanjang hari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued…**

* * *

Author's note : Thanks buat Kim taeyoen, Zara zaneta, ichirukilover, wirna, veronica rena, aishanara87, izza muhana, guest, , 4iconlov3r yang meninggalkan reviews.

btw, fics ini pastinya happy ending dan gak sedramatis kayak sinetron2 gitu haha.

Bagi yang nanya Jin di fic Angel of Darkness itu karena nama asli Gin kalau ga salah itu Jin {berdasar info di DCTP} ,seperti Sherry yang bernama asli Shiho Miyano. Dan gw uda cukup dewasa untuk menulis M-Rated fics. {kode98 di user ID gw bukan berarti gw kelahiran tahun itu seih :p} bahkan gw merencanakan menulis M-Rated fics lagi tapi gw benci PWP, Lemon yang eksplisit dll

Oh ya, Ai Haibara adalah gambaran dari Irene Adler. Di cerita Skandal Bohemia, Irene jatuh cinta dan menikah dengan orang lain dan dia satu-satunya cewek yang diakui kemampuannya oleh Sherlock meskipun sepertinya Sherlock juga tertarik padanya. Tentu saja gak cocok dengan gambaran Ran Mouri dimana dia pasti menikah / berakhir bersama Shinichi dan porsi dia sudah ditentukan dari awal buku pertama. Shinichi's love interest dan tokoh heroin wanita utama.

Ai adalah kebalikan dari tokoh Ran Mouri yang ironisnya berhasil merebut perhatian dari tokoh utama. {Ai merupakan tokoh perempuan paling popular di DC dan popularitasnya hampir 1x lipat dari Ran Mouri}. Gosho menciptakan tokoh Ai itu awal mulanya sebagai orang ketiga di SHinichi-Ran selain sebagai pelarian dari BO dan pencipta APTX tetapi ironisnya juga sebagian fans mulai menyadari kalau Shinichi-Shiho / Conan-Ai jauh lebih menarik dan ber-chemistry daripada overused childhood-friends-turn-to-be-lovers patterns.

Jadi biarlah Gosho tetap pada ShinRan nya dan kita punya fics untuk melampiaskan (?) hasrat kita pada Conan-Ai haha.

See yaa ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

* * *

"Ran… coba lihat dulu dua kursi dibelakangmu." Sonoko menyenggol lengan sahabatnya. Gadis itu menoleh dan alisnya sedikit berkerut melihat Shinichi sedang duduk bersama Shiho di bangku paling belakang bus.

"Sejak kapan Kudo akrab dengan anak baru itu?"

"Aku tidak tau, Sonoko." Muka Ran keliatan pucat.

Sonoko menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh,"Kau tau, gadis itu sangat cantik. Kupikir dia bisa merebut Kudo darimu"

"Aku dan Shinichi cuma teman kok",balas Ran riang. Suaranya terdengar lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

Sonoko melihatnya dengan tatapan _kau-pikir-aku-tidak-tau-kalau-kau-berbohong_ dan menghela nafas.

"Terserah kau lah."

Ran menoleh lagi ke belakang. Shinichi sedang membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Shiho yang dibalas gadis itu dengan tatapan _death-glare_.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke Tokyo, Ran sama sekali tidak tenang. Dia berkali-kali mencuri pandang ke arah belakang. Shinichi sepertinya sedang tidur dan Shiho membaca novel dengan headphone di telinganya.

_Aku harus berbuat sesuatu._

Ran mengepalkan tangannya.

.

.

.

"Sensei!"

Mr. Tatsuya mengangkat matanya dari buku pelajaran yang sedang dikoreksi.

"Ada apa, Kudo?"

"Aku ada sedikit permintaan, sensei. "

"Ya?"

"Miyano ingin pindah tempat duduk. Selama ini dia duduk dibelakangku, dia kesulitan melihat papan tulis karena aku lebih tinggi darinya. Bagaimana kalau kami bertukar tempat?"

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula, thanks, Kudo"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Shinichi bingung.

"Nilai ujian Miyano akhir-akhir ini sangat memuaskan. Kau telah mengajarinya dengan baik. Dia bisa bersaing denganmu untuk peringkat pertama nantinya."

"Umm…Oh iya." Shinichi meringis malu. Gurunya ini tidak tau kalau Shiho adalah siswi jenius yang mungkin lebih pintar dari dia.

"Sampai jumpa di kelas nanti."

"Thanks, Sensei."

Shinichi berjalan menuju kelas dengan wajah gembira. Dia tiba di depan meja Shiho dan tersenyum lebar.

"Sekarang kau pindah ke tempat dudukku dan aku ke tempatmu."

Shiho menatapnya aneh,"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan banyak tanya. Pindah aja." Dia menarik tangan gadis itu sambil memindahkan buku dan tasnya ke kursi di depannya.

"Apa ini salah satu dari leluconmu?" tanya Shiho curiga.

"Siapa bilang ini lelucon. Aku tau kau selalu kesulitan membaca papan tulis karena kepalaku menutup pandangan matamu kan?"

Shiho menyipitkan matanya,"Bagaimana kau tau?"

"Aku ini detektif."

"UH…" Shiho memutar bola matanya kemudian duduk di tempat Shinichi. Ran yang dari tadi shock melihat kelakuan mereka, menutup mulutnya dan membalikkan badannya kembali.

Shinichi nyengir lebar. Dia duduk di kursi Shiho dengan riang. Dan menyesalinya beberapa jam kemudian.

Apa karena kepala Shiho terlalu besar? Tidak. Bukan itu. Detektif sekolah ini berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya ke pelajaran alih-alih ke warna rambut gadis didepannya. Lamunannya berkisar ke helaian rambut Shiho yang halus tertiup angin, pundaknya yang kecil, sebagian kecil lehernya yang putih…

_Sialan. Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi._

Sepanjang pelajaran Shinichi tersiksa karena perhatiannya hanya terpusat pada gadis itu. Tak biasanya dia begini.

Sepanjang umurnya yang masih 17 tahun, Shinichi mulai takut dengan perasaannya sendiri. Perasaan ini terasa asing baginya. Dia berusaha menekan perasaan ini sebelum timbul lagi dan butuh beberapa saat sebelum keadaan menjadi normal lagi.

Dan ketika gadis itu menoleh kebelakang untuk menyerahkan hasil ujian yang dibagikan secara berurutan, dia tau usahanya sia-sia begitu melihat matanya yang berkilauan.

KRINGGG

Para murid di kelas serentak mengumpulkan barangnya untuk segera pulang ke rumah begitu lonceng pulang berbunyi. Shinichi sedang menyusun bukunya ketika Ran berdiri di depan mejanya dengan nervous.

"Ada yang harus kubicarakan padamu, Shinichi"

Shinichi melihatnya dengan heran,"Ada apa? Katakan saja disini"

"Umm.. ini agak privat." Shinichi melihat Shiho yang mengambil tasnya dan gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya kepada mereka berdua kemudian berlalu pulang meninggalkan kelas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman sekolah saja?" ajak Shinichi.

"Baiklah." Mereka berjalan berdua beriringan tanpa suara.

Shinichi memecah keheningan,"Ada yang aneh dengan dirimu, Ran"

"Menurutmu? " Ran mencoba tersenyum gugup.

"Ran, kita sudah bersahabat dari kecil. Tentu saja aku sangat mengenalimu"

"Um… Apa hubunganmu dengan anak baru itu?" tanya Ran tergagap.

"Anak baru? Maksudmu Miyano?"

"Ya…"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Kami hanya teman biasa", jawab Shinichi cepat. Lebih cepat dari yang diharapkannya.

"Shinichi…" bisik Ran.

"Uh?" Mereka sekarang berhenti di lorong sekolah yang sepi. Ran menatapnya dengan aneh.

"A—Aku… aku suka padamu Shinichi."

Shinichi tertawa lepas,"Kupikir kau mau bicara hal penting apanya. Aku juga suka padamu kok" Dia menjitak kening gadis didepannya sambil nyengir.

"Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku... Aku suka padamu secara special." Wajah Ran sekarang sudah semerah tomat. Dia tak berani menatap Shinichi sedangkan pria itu malah tertegun dan salah tingkah.

"U—Uh itu.."

"Sampai jumpa." Ran segera berlari meninggalkannya. Shinichi hanya bisa berdiri dengan muka bengong. Hatinya terbagi dua antara ingin mengejarnya dan sebagian lagi merasa malu karena mendapat pengakuan cinta dari sahabat masa kecilnya.

_Maafkan aku, Ran. Selamanya kau adalah sahabatku, aku tidak bisa melihatmu lebih dari ini…_

.

.

.

Shinichi sedang duduk di depan meja belajarnya. Pikirannya fokus ke buku di depannya ketika dia mendengar suara di belakangnya. Dia segera menoleh dan menemukan sosok gadis di ambang jendela kamarnya. Shinichi terkesiap dan segera berdiri.

"Shiho?"

_Sejak kapan aku memanggil nama depannya?_

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum. Dia mengenakan gaun tidur terusan yang berwarna putih transparan. Bentuk tubuhnya samar-samar terlihat di setiap gerakannya. Wajah Shinichi memanas.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya gugup. Gadis itu memberi isyarat supaya diam dengan jari telunjuknya. Dia mendekati Shinichi perlahan-lahan. Langkah kakinya ringan seperti kucing. Dan dia tampak sangat cantik malam ini.

Shiho berhenti tepat didepannya. Shinichi hanya bisa mendongak menatapnya dan tubuhnya gemetar karena kedekatan mereka. Tangannya ragu terulur dan membelai pipi gadis itu perlahan.

_Sejak kapan aku seberani ini?_

"A—Aku…" tapi gadis itu malah mendekat, kemudian mencium bibirnya. Mata Shinichi terbelalak tak percaya.

Seluruh tubuhnya memanas, tangannya yang gemetaran mulai naik ke atas kepala Shiho dan menekan gadis itu supaya ciuman itu menjadi lebih dalam dan…

KRINGGG

Suara weker berbunyi nyaring.

Shinichi terbangun dalam sekejap. Matanya berkejap-kejap.

_MIMPI? _

_SIAL. CUMA MIMPI!_

_Sejak kapan aku memimpikan Miyano?_

_SIAL!_

.

.

**.**

Paginya di sekolah, Shinichi tampak kesusahan berkonsentrasi. Pikirannya melayang-layang. Dia menekankan dagunya dengan tangannya dan memutar penanya bolak balik dengan tangan yang lain.

"KUDO!"

Sandaran tangan Shinichi meleset. Penanya terbanting jatuh ke lantai. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan Mr. Tatsuya sedang menatapnya.

"U—Uh.. ada apa Sensei?"

"Kau menghabiskan 15 menit terakhir dengan senyum-senyum sendiri. Apa yang terjadi, Kudo?" tanya Mr. Tatsuya dengan tegas.

Shinichi menunduk malu. Dia cepat-cepat mengambil penanya yang jatuh kemudian pura-pura membolak-balik buku di mejanya. Anak-anak yang lain bersorak. Sedangkan Shiho yang melihatnya, menyunggingkan senyuman kecil pertanda mentertawakannya kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya lagi.

_Sial. _

.

.

.

Selama dua minggu terakhir, Shinichi dan Shiho bagai dua orang yang tak terpisahkan. Mereka bertukar kata-kata cemoohan di sekolah dan selalu pulang bareng. Kadang bersama Ran, yang akhirnya mengalah untuk memilih pulang bersama Sonoko daripada harus melihat obrolan Shinichi dan Shiho tentang misteri,forensik dan kasus. Ran yang tak pernah bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan gaya dan pemikiran Shinichi merasa terabaikan dan dia tampak murung sepanjang hari.

Shinichi merasa sangat senang bisa berteman dengan cewek sejenius Shiho dan mereka memiliki ketertarikan yang sama tentang sepakbola. Sungguh keanehan yang mengesalkan sekaligus menguntungkan karena mereka hampir tidak pernah kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. Dan anehnya mereka mendukung kedua klub yang saling bermusuhan. Shinichi yang penduduk Tokyo tentu saja mendukung Tokyo Spirits tapi Shiho mendukung seteru abadi Spirits yaitu Big Osaka. Padahal Shinichi yakin kalau gadis itu sengaja mendukung klub yang bertentangan dengannya untuk membuatnya kesal.

Murid-murid sekelas Shinichi sibuk mengganggunya sebagai playboy tapi dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Setiap istirahat makan siang, Shinichi selalu berbalik untuk makan berdua dengan Shiho, mengabaikan suitan dari murid lain dan tatapan iri Ran.

Shinichi mulai tiap hari memberanikan diri pergi ke rumah Hakase dengan niat untuk bertemu Shiho. Mereka kadang-kadang menghabiskan waktu dengan nonton pertandingan sepakbola bersama.

Shiho merasa sangat beruntung bisa berteman dengan Shinichi. Walau detektif ini narsis, mudah dibuat kesal dan sombong tapi dia teman bicara yang sangat menyenangkan. Dia belum pernah punya teman sesungguhnya dan dia menemukannya pada diri Shinichi.

Sampai pada suatu pagi.

Minggu pagi yang cerah. Burung-burung berkicauan dan bunga sakura bermekaran. Wanginya semerbak memenuhi udara.

"Pagi, Hakase! Miyano dimana?"seru Shinichi riang begitu Professor Agasa membuka pintu depan.

Hakase tersenyum,"Shiho-chan pergi ke Nomate Memorial Park hari ini"

"Dia mengunjungi makam kakaknya lagi? Sepagi ini?"

"Kau tau kakaknya dimakamkan disana, Shinichi ?"

"I—Itu… Aku pernah melihatnya disana"

Hakase hanya tersenyum lagi, dia kemudian masuk dan melanjutkan membaca koran. Shinichi memutar otaknya dan dia memutuskan pergi menyusul gadis itu.

Setibanya di Nomate, suasana pagi sama seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu. Minus hujan tentunya. Shinichi tersenyum kecil ketika teringat kejadian itu. Tamparan Shiho sangat kuat. Belum pernah ada orang yang berani menamparnya. Dan anehnya atau sialnya? Gadis itu sekarang menjadi temannya.

Dia menemukan Shiho sedang berdiri mematung di depan salah satu makam. Baju terusannya yang berwarna putih melambai diterpa angin. Wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Sedang apa kau disini ?" tanya Shiho tenang begitu mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Shinichi meringis. Dia menggaruk kepalanya dan nyengir.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan hari ini. Hakase yang memberitahuku kalau kau sedang berada disini."

Shiho diam tak menjawab. Shinichi berdiri disampingnya ikut diam. Mereka berdua menemukan ketenangan hati di pagi yang cerah itu.

Dalam diam. Dalam keheningan.

…dan keheningan itu pun usai.

Seseorang datang mendekati mereka. Reaksi Shiho ketika melihat orang itu datang, sungguh _priceless_. Matanya membesar dan tangannya mulai gemetar.

"Shuichi…Akai…"gumam Shiho hampir tak bersuara.

Shinichi menatapnya heran. "Siapa dia, Miyano?" tanyanya.

Detektif itu memicingkan matanya mengamati sosok itu. Seorang pria tinggi dengan wajah suram. Ada bayangan hitam di bawah matanya.

"Tak kusangka bertemu kau lagi," gumam pria itu.

Shiho memalingkan wajahnya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan pria itu. Pria itu hanya menghela nafas melihat reaksi gadis itu tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa atau mengejarnya. Dia hanya berdiri di tempat Shiho berdiri semula. Menatap makam itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Shinichi ragu sejenak tapi dia kemudian mengikuti langkah Shiho menjauh.

"Oi, tunggu aku, Miyano," serunya. Tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak melambatkan langkahnya. Shinichi terpaksa harus berlari untuk menyusulnya.

"Siapa dia, Miyano? Shuichi Akai?" tanya Shinichi sekali lagi. Rasa penasaran masih tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau tak perlu tau," sahut Shiho ketus.

"Hey, kau tak perlu seketus itu, Miyano"

Shiho tetap berjalan. Langkahnya makin lama makin cepat. Shinichi menyambar pergelangan tangannya.

"Berhenti, Miyano," desaknya.

Gadis itu tersentak dan memalingkan wajahnya menatap Shinichi.

"Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu kalau jangan ikut campur urusanku?"

"Aku bukannya ikut campur. Tapi aku peduli padamu, Miyano"

"Tak usa peduli padaku. Tak ada orang yang peduli padaku," dengus Shiho sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Shinichi.

"Aku sangat peduli padamu, Miyano, tolong jangan membuat segalanya menjadi lebih sulit"

"Apa yang menjadi lebih sulit? Naluri detektif yang selalu tidak tenang kalau ada orang yang menyembunyikan rahasia darinya bukan? Detektif adalah manusia rendahan yang suka mengorek kesalahan dan rahasia orang lain walau rahasia itu tidak berguna baginya selain untuk kesenangan diri sendiri," sembur Shiho pedas.

Dia marah.

"Miyano. Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan rahasia orang lain. Tapi a—aku peduli padamu. Bukankah i—itu fungsi teman?"

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi temanku?"

"Miyano…"

"Lepaskan tanganku!"

Shinichi melepaskan cengkeramannya. Wajahnya tampak sengsara. Matanya menatap gadis itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Shiho menyadarinya dan menghela nafas.

"Maafkan aku," bisiknya hampir tak kedengaran.

Shinichi hampir tak percaya mendengarnya. Senyumannya kembali.

"Aku terima permintaan maafmu. Bagaimana kalau kita ke Tropical Park?" tanyanya dengan senyum berseri-seri. Shiho tak tega menghapus senyum itu jadi dia mengangguk.

Shinichi nyengir dan menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Kau akan balik ke Amerika tak lama lagi. Kita harus membuat kenangan yang indah bersama"

Shiho tersenyum ragu tetapi detektif itu membalas senyumannya dengan bersemangat.

.

.

.

Mereka seharian bersenang-senang di Tropical Park. Shinichi menggunakan segala ide yang mampu dipikirkannya untuk membuat Shiho senang. Dia tak tau kenapa dia berbuat begitu. _Bukankah itu fungsi teman?_

Dan kesenangan mereka sedikit terganggu karena ada kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi di salah satu café disana. Seperti biasa, Shinichi yang yakin dengan kemampuannya, menyeret Shiho bersamanya, menuju lokasi tkp dengan percaya diri. Disana sudah ada Inspektur Megure yang tampak senang melihat Shinichi datang membantunya. Shinichi seperti biasa mampu memecahkannya dengan cepat dan yang membuatnya kagum, kemampuan Shiho dalam hal forensik dan toksin.

"Tak kusangka kau tau banyak tentang _curare, alkaloid, strychnine, sianida _dan_ arsenic_. Aku tau kau cewek jenius tapi kemampuanmu dalam hal forensik gak kalah dengan ahli FBI yang pernah kukenal ," ujarnya kagum.

"Huh. Kau pikir aku seperti cewek kebanyakan?" sindir Shiho.

Shinichi nyengir. Mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di salah satu sudut taman di Tropical Park. Dia menyelipkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Karena setiap melihat tangan gadis itu, tangannya refleks ingin menggenggamnya, mengaitkan jemarinya ke jemari gadis itu…

"Kudo, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan. Kita sama sekali tidak membawa payung," gumam Shiho cemas sambil melihat ke atas langit.

Shinichi ikut melihat ke atas. "Aneh. Padahal cuaca barusan sangat cerah, tak kusangka bisa berubah dengan begitu cepat. Ayo kita mencari tempat berteduh dulu."

Tapi terlambat, tetesan hujan makin lama makin besar.

Shiho segera menaungi kepalanya dengan tangan. Mereka sedang berada di perempatan jalan setapak di seberang taman. Suasana saat itu benar-benar sepi karena semua orang kabur mencari tempat berteduh. Shinichi kemudian menarik tangannya menuju bawah pohon. Mereka berlari kecil dibawah rinai hujan. Lumayan sebagai tempat berteduh sejenak daripada basah kuyup kehujanan. Pohon ini cukup besar untuk menaungi mereka berdua dari terpaan air hujan.

Disana, Shinichi tak melepaskan genggamannya.

Mereka saling tersenyum ketika melihat keadaan masing-masing yang hampir basah kuyup.

"Kau ingat pertama kali kita bertemu, Miyano?" tanya Shinichi tiba-tiba.

Gadis itu menggangguk dan tersenyum kecil," Aku belum minta maaf karena menamparmu, Kudo…"

Shinichi tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian itu.

Tangan gadis itu terangkat ragu sejenak kemudian menyentuh pipi Shinichi. Sentuhannya mengantarkan aliran listrik ke seluruh tubuh pria itu. Shinichi tertegun tak mampu bergerak.

Matanya menatap gadis itu tanpa berkedip. Jemari Shiho mulai lebih berani, dia membelai pipi pria itu lambat.

"Pipimu basah," ujar Shiho lembut.

Shinichi menggenggam tangan Shiho yang menempel di pipinya dan mencium telapak tangan gadis itu dengan perlahan.

Nafas Shiho terkesiap ketika merasakan bibir Shinichi pada permukaan kulitnya. Sekujur tubuhnya merinding.

Sentuhan tangannya menggetarkan tubuh masing-masing seperti kobaran api yang lembut. Membakar jiwa, menumpulkan pikiran dan hanya mengandalkan insting belaka.

Shinichi mendekatkan wajahnya. Pertama ragu lalu dia memberanikan diri. Hidung mereka nyaris saling bersentuhan.

Kemudian…

Bibir mereka bertemu. Pelan, perlahan dan tidak memaksa.

Dunia sekeliling menghilang. Suara hujan mengabur. Waktu terhenti.

Shinichi menciumnya dengan lembut.

Mereka bisa mendengar debaran hati, desahan nafas, wangi hujan yang membayang, wajah yang memerah, hangatnya sentuhan tangan satu sama lainnya…

Ciuman mereka terhenti.

…dan waktu kembali berjalan.

Mereka saling menatap.

"A—Aku..." gumam Shiho lemah. Kakinya terasa lemah tak mampu berjalan. Belum lagi hatinya berdebar dengan begitu cepat.

Shinichi mengambil nafas. Matanya masih berkilauan akibat efek ciuman itu.

"Shiho…" desahnya lagi.

Dia menyenderkan dahinya ke dahi Shiho dan menutup matanya. Menikmati momen setelah ciuman pertama mereka. Gadis itu membiarkannya.

Tarikan nafas Shinichi masih belum beraturan dan kedekatan fisik mereka membuatnya ingin menciumnya lagi, lagi dan lagi…

Ingin memetakan semuanya dalam ingatannya.

Ingin memakunya dalam memorinya.

Ini terasa nyata bukan seperti mimpi-mimpinya belakangan ini.

…..

"Kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku, Mr Stalker,"gumam Shiho mendadak.

Shinichi membuka matanya dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

_Dan aku akan mencuri ciuman keduamu, ketiga dan seterusnya._

Shinichi tersenyum kecil, kemudian dia memberanikan membelai rambut gadis itu dan memperhatikan helaian demi helaian di tangannya dengan seksama.

Shiho memerah melihatnya.

"Rambutku basah…"gumamnya.

Pria itu tak menjawab.

_Kau tau, aku selalu menginginkan untuk melakukannya. Warna rambutmu sangat indah._

"Rambutku masih bau keringat dan basah karena air hujan…" ujar Shiho nervous.

Shinichi diam tak bereaksi. Matanya hanya fokus pada helaian rambut gadis itu yang terasa sangat lembut di tangannya.

"Kau mau menghabiskan waktu memegang rambutku, Kudo?"ujarnya sarkastik dengan pipi merona.

Shinichi tertawa malu. Dia cepat-cepat melepaskan rambut Shiho dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

"Panggil aku Shinichi karena aku ingin memanggilmu Shiho," ujarnya cepat.

"Tidak mau"

Shinichi menatapnya kesal,"Kenapa tidak mau?"

"Aku ingin memanggilmu Mr. Stalker untuk seterusnya," ejek Shiho.

Shinichi mencibir," Kau ini, selalu membuat segalanya lebih sulit."

"Suka-suka aku lah," ujar Shiho sambil tertawa.

Tawanya yang baru pertama kali ini terlihat membuat Shinichi terpesona melihatnya. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan dia menatap gadis itu tak berkedip.

"Hey, ngapain kau lihat-lihat. Ada yang kau suka, Mr. Stalker?" tanya Shiho sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"U—Uh… Tidak apa-apa,"gumam Shinichi tersipu malu sambil mengatupkan bibirnya. Matanya mengedar ke semua tempat kecuali gadis di depannya.

Shiho tertawa lagi.

"Kau tau, aku ingin mengetahui segalanya tentang kau. Segalanya. Setiap detail masa lalumu…" ujar Shinichi.

Shiho tersenyum,"Kapan-kapan akan kuberitahu jika sempat, Shinichi."

"Tentu saja sempat. Karena kita punya waktu untuk itu," kata Shinichi yakin. Shiho menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman pria itu.

"Hujan sudah mulai agak reda. Ayo, kita pulang."

Shinichi mengerutkan alisnya tapi dia menangkap tangan gadis itu lagi dan menautkan jari-jarinya.

_Kenapa gadis ini terasa begitu jauh dariku padahal secara fisik dia disampingku?_

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Shiho ketika melihat wajah pria itu. Kali ini dia tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yuk. Kita pulang." Shinichi nyengir.

.

.

.

Shinichi tak bisa tidur malam itu. Dia bolak balik terus di tempat tidurnya. Semua kejadian sore itu masih terpampang jelas dalam ingatannya.

_Aku bahkan belum menyatakan perasaanku pada Shiho. Apa dia menganggap ciuman itu hanya hal biasa? Apa dia punya perasaan yang sama denganku?_

_Gadis itu akan pergi ke Amerika dalam beberapa minggu lagi. Aku tak bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. _

_Sial. Aku tak mau memikirkannya sekarang._

_Dan siapa pria itu yang bertemu dengannya tadi? Apa hubungannya dengan Shiho?_

_Shuichi Akai._

_Siapa dia? Kenapa Shiho bereaksi begitu melihatnya?_

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan memutari pikiran Shinichi dan dia bertekad besok pagi akan ke rumah gadis itu dan mencari jawabannya. Dia tidak bisa tenang sebelum meyakinkan kalau gadis itu adalah miliknya.

.

.

.

DING DONG

Hakase membukakan pintu. Wajahnya sedikit terkejut melihat Shinichi. Detektif itu nyengir di depan pintu lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Ada apa, Shinichi? Pagi sekali kau datang "

"Shiho ada?"

Hakase menaikkan alisnya mendengar detektif ini memanggil gadis itu dengan nama depannya tapi dia tak berkata apa-apa.

"Shiho-chan sakit demam. Dia baru saja tidur setelah makan obat barusan"

Shinichi cemas. Dia segera berlari menuju kamar gadis itu.

Dia mengetuk pintunya perlahan. Tak ada jawaban. Kemudian dia memutar kenop pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

Suasana kamarnya remang-remang walau ada sebagian cahaya matahari masuk. Shiho sedang tidur nyenyak. Nafasnya terdengar berat mungkin karena demamnya. Detektif itu berjalan pelan-pelan mendekatinya.

Shinichi menaruh tangannya ke dahi gadis itu. Panas. Kemudian dia merapikan selimutnya.

_Apa dia demam karena terkena hujan? Sial. Gara-gara aku…_

Detektif itu menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk menghadapi gadis itu. Matanya menatap sosok gadis itu terus.

Terdengar ketukan pintu dan Hakase masuk.

"Shinichi. Ran mencarimu. Kau tidak ke sekolah hari ini?"

"Ran? Katakan padanya kalau aku bolos hari ini,"ucap Shinichi tak tertarik. Tatapan wajahnya tak meninggalkan Shiho.

Ran yang mengikuti Hakase masuk, hatinya mencelos ketika melihat Shinichi duduk sambil memandang gadis yang sedang sakit itu. Hatinya terasa nyeri. Shinichi yang dikenalnya, tak pernah seperhatian ini pada seseorang…

"Shinichi…" gumamnya.

Shinichi mendengar suara Ran dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku harus menjaga Shiho, Ran. Aku tidak pergi ke sekolah hari ini," lalu dia kembali menatap Shiho.

Ran mengerti. Dia meninggalkan kamar itu dengan Hakase.

Gadis itu diam-diam menghapus air matanya yang mulai muncul.

Dia tau, dia tau kalau Shinichi hanya menganggapnya sahabat…

Dia seharusnya tau, tau kalau gadis itu telah merebut Shinichi darinya.

Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis yang entah darimana datangnya merebut Shinichi darinya?

Dia yang telah mengenal Shinichi sepanjang hidupnya. Dia yang lebih memahami hati pria itu dari siapapun.

_Aku tidak akan menyerah…_

.

.

.

Shiho bergerak sedikit dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya dia mengalami mimpi buruk. Dia terus menggumam hal-hal tak jelas. Shinichi segera mendekatkan wajahnya. Cemas.

"Nee-chan… aku tak berniat menipumu… nee-chan…"

"Shiho…" gumam Shinichi pelan.

"Aku tidak..tidak..punya hubungan apa-apa dengannya…" gumam Shiho lagi tanpa sadar.

Shinichi membelai dahi gadis itu yang penuh keringat. Matanya masih tertutup namun terlihat bergerak-gerak dalam lipatan dengan gelisah.

"Shuichi…"desah Shiho dalam mimpinya lagi.

Alis wajah Shinichi terangkat mendengarnya lalu..

"Shuichi… aku mencintaimu…"gumamnya hampir tak terdengar.

Detektif itu merasa seperti ribuan truk menghantam tubuhnya dengan telak. Wajahnya shock tak percaya. Tangannya terasa gemetaran sekarang.

Jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang.

_Shiho tidak mencintaiku. Dia tidak mencintaiku. _

_Tidak. _

_Pria itu Shuichi._

_Jadi apa arti ciuman itu?_

…

_Shiho…_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**To be continued…**

* * *

AN : Thanks untuk didiong, ichirukilover, Gouto Chiaki, guest, guest, wirna, marutaro, hisazu-chan, Shinichi Miyano, gery o donut, g, kim taeyon, sitidalfalailatulfitrohna, zara zaneta, renesmee, gen shishio, aishanara87 untuk reviewsnya.

kim Taeyon : Umm, kayaknya semua penggemar DC tahu kalo Shinichi-Ran itu canon dan sepertinya pasti akan berakhir bersama kecuali Gosho berubah pikiran di saat-saat terakhir. Btw, Museum Conan di Japan sana sampai ada patung Conan dengan Ran yang bergandengan tangan. Padahal gw pengennya Conan dan Ai yang berpelukan #eaaaa

Zara zaneta : Menurut teori yg gw baca di DCTP forum, nama asli Gin itu Jin Kurosawa {tertera di samping nama Shiho Miyano di kasus putri duyung} tp berhubung gw fansnya Jin Akanishi {personel Kat-Tun} dan dia cute banget, gw pake nama dia haha

Aishanara87 : betul, Shiho aslinya sangat arogan dan sarkas. Dia salah satu karakter yang paling gw suka. Coba bayangin aja, dia dibesarkan dari kecil di organisasi paling berbahaya tentu saja dia pragmatis, realistis, dan menjaga jarak dengan orang-orang sekitarnya karena dia tak ingin orang terluka karenanya. Yang hebatnya dia masih punya hati yang emas, rela berkorban, cewek yang paling tidak egoist di fandom DC yang mungkin kalau tokoh2 wanita lain yang berada di posisinya akan menjadi kejam dan tak punya hati nurani. {gw ga tahan kalo lihat penulis fanfic lain menulis tentang dia yang egois, kekanak-kanakan, mau menang sendiri, berarti mereka sama sekali gak menyelami sifat Ai sesungguhnya}

Ai Haibara adalah epitomi wanita tangguh di DC {bukan secara fisik} karena gw merasa bisa belajar banyak dari sifat dia. Dia juga bukan tipe cewek yang tergantung sama cowok {dalam hal ini Ran, gw gak tau apa yang dia lakukan kalau ga ada Shinichi}, mandiri, rela mengorbankan diri dan perasaannya demi orang yang disayanginya. Satu-satunya kesalahannya adalah membuat APTX 4869 yang merupakan warisan orang tuanya. Yah, dia ga punya pilihan lain, bukan?

Loh, kok malah curhat XD

Menurut gw, hubungan Shinichi-Ran manis pada awalnya tetapi yg akan saling menghancurkan kalau bertahan lama. Seperti hubungan Kogoro-Eri. Sedangkan hubungan Conan-Ai akan saling mendukung, memahami, menyembuhkan satu sama lainnya dan akan awet sampai tua. Sayangnya Gosho udah terlambat mengubahnya. Jadi untung ada fanfiction. HEHEHE.

Seee yaa. Tinggal dua chapter ini. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

* * *

"Shiho-chan. Senang melihatmu sudah sembuh," ujar Hakase begitu melihat Shiho turun ke bawah dan duduk di salah satu sofa.

"Thanks, Hakase. Kau sudah merawatku."

"Berterimakasihlah pada Shinichi. Dia yang merawatmu waktu kau demam tinggi dan dia tidak meninggalkanmu sama sekali setelah Dokter Araide datang. Dia juga bolos sekolah demi kau."

"Shinichi?" tanya Shiho heran.

"Benar. Kau tidak tau?"

"Tidak tau. Tapi aku tidak melihatnya beberapa hari ini."

"Dia hanya menemanimu pada hari pertama kau demam. Setelahnya dia tidak datang lagi. Tapi dia selalu meneleponku dan meminta untuk mengecek keadaanmu setiap saat."

"Benarkah itu?"

"Shiho-chan. Shinichi sangat memerperhatikanmu. Belum pernah kulihat dia secemas dan sekhawatir itu pada seseorang. Kaulah orang pertama yang bisa kuingat."

"Oh…" Cuma itu gumaman Shiho. Diam-diam hatinya merasa senang dan hangat. Mukanya kembali memerah ketika teringat ciuman itu. Dia sama sekali belum bertemu Shinichi semenjak 3 hari lalu.

Shiho tersenyum kecil.

"Kau kelihatan senang, Shiho-chan. Besok kau akan ke sekolah? Carilah Shinichi,"ujar Hakase lagi.

"Mencarinya? Untuk apa?"

"U—Uh, untuk apa lagi? Berterimakasihlah padanya."

"Aku tau. Aku akan menemuinya sekarang. Sepertinya sekolah sudah bubar sekarang," ujar Shiho sambil menatap jam.

Hakase mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Shinichi, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Ran untuk kesekian kalinya dalam beberapa hari ini. Raut wajahnya cemas.

Tak ada reaksi dari detektif itu. Mereka sedang berjalan bersama pulang dari sekolah.

"Shinichi!" Ran menepuk bahunya kuat. Detektif itu terlonjak dari lamunannya. Wajahnya pucat dan tampak begitu menyedihkan.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Shinichi? Aku tak pernah melihatmu seperti ini…"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ran," desisnya. Langkah kakinya terhenti dan matanya membesar. Ran menoleh ke depan dan menemukan Shiho sedang berdiri menunggu di pintu gerbang rumah keluarga Kudo.

Ran berdiri nervous. Dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Shinichi, yang tidak mendengar salamnya karena matanya menyipit memandang gadis lain di depannya. Shiho melihat Ran, menganggukkan kepalanya dan Ran membalasnya dengan senyum terpaksa. Dia ragu-ragu sebentar kemudian berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Dia tau kalau mereka, Shinichi dan Shiho, entah bagaimana sepertinya mempunyai jaring takdir yang sama, yang saling membelit dan mempertemukan mereka. Seperti magnet.

Tidak, dia belum akan menyerah.

…..

"Shinichi…" ujar Shiho heran karena detektif itu tidak berkata apa-apa hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan mata yang sulit diartikan.

"Uh, itu… terima kasih telah merawatku," lanjutnya lagi.

Shinichi tak menjawab. Dia masih berdiri mematung menatapnya terus.

"Hakase yang memberitahuku kalau kau bolos sekolah demi merawatku…" Shiho gugup sekarang karena Shinichi tak meresponnya sama sekali.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak bisa bicara atau lupa bahasa Jepang?" tanya Shiho sarkastik.

Shinichi telah menemukan kesadarannya kembali. Ternyata pengaruh gadis itu lebih dalam dari yang dia kira. Tak terbayangkan hari-hari belakangan ini saat mendengar gumaman gadis itu membuat hidupnya nyaris berantakan. Dan anehnya dia kembali menemukan dirinya setelah tersesat sekian lama dengan hanya melihat sosok Shiho. Benar-benar aneh.

"Kau sudah sehat sepertinya," ujar Shinichi pendek. Tapi tak ada cengiran khasnya yang muncul biasanya kalau bertemu Shiho.

Shiho mengerutkan alisnya,"Ada apa dengan kau, Shinichi? Jangan-jangan kau sakit?" Dia maju sejenak ingin merasakan dahi detektif itu tapi pria itu lebih sigap, dia segera mundur dan tak membiarkan Shiho menyentuh keningnya.

_Aku tak tau harus bagaimana lagi kalau kau menyentuhku._

_Kau merekonstruksi hatiku dan…_

…_mau menghancurkan hatiku lagi, Shiho?_

"Aku tidak sakit cuma lagi tidak enak badan. Sampai jumpa, Shiho."

Shinichi beranjak dan menghindari tatapan mata gadis itu. Dia memasuki rumahnya dengan cepat tanpa menunggu balasan.

Shiho berdiri dengan perasaan heran.

_Ada yang aneh dengan Shinichi. _

_Jangan-jangan dia grogi dan merasa bersalah karena ciuman kemarin?_

_Ah, tak seharusnya kami terbawa suasana, jadinya seperti ini…_

Gadis itu menyesalkan apa yang telah terjadi tapi dia tau tak ada yang bisa berubah lagi. Dia menipiskan bibirnya dan menekan bel pintu rumah Shinichi.

DING DONG

DING DONG

DING DONG

Pintu terbuka.

"Ada apa lagi, Miyano?" seru Shinichi kesal.

"UH" Shiho mengeryit mendengar nama Miyano lalu, "Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi aku tau kalau kau merasa bersalah karena ciuman itu kemarin, t—tapi… lupakan. Lupakan semuanya seakan tidak terjadi diantara kita," lanjut Shiho.

"Kau menyuruhku melupakannya?" tanya Shinichi tak percaya.

"Aku tak mau kau terbeban dengan itu. Lagipula tak ada terjadi apa-apa diantara kita. Jadi kau tak perlu seperti menanggung beban berat seperti itu."

Shinichi menyipitkan matanya.

"Masuklah dulu," ujarnya sambil membiarkan pintu terbuka.

Shiho mengikutinya dan menutup pintu. Rumah Shinichi sangat luas dan besar. Gadis itu berdiri dengan kagum memandang begitu banyaknya buku yang menumpuk di perpustakaan. Matanya membesar kemudian mendekati salah satu rak buku.

"Ahhh, segala macam buku forensic, criminal, dan misteri ada disini. Ada beberapa yang langka lagi," ujarnya senang.

"Kau bisa pinjam apapun yang kau inginkan, Shiho," ujar Shinichi sambil mengamati gadis itu.

_Kalau saja aku tau kau sesenang ini, seharusnya aku membawamu kesini dari dulu._

"Umm… " gumam Shiho. Mata gadis itu berbinar menatap tumpukan buku kedokteran yang tebal-tebal.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa membacanya disini juga. Sesering yang kau inginkan…"

Shiho membalikkan wajahnya menatap Shinichi.

"Shinichi! Aku benar-benar tak ingin kau terbeban karena masalah kita. Aku minta maaf kalau itu-…"

"Jangan minta maaf! " sergah Shinichi cepat.

"Itu hanya ledakan emosi sesaat. Jadi kita sepakat melupakannya."

"Melupakannya? Segampang itu?" tanya Shinichi. Dia sekarang berdiri di depan Shiho, matanya menyipit memandang gadis itu.

"Itu…" Shiho kehilangan kata-kata karena tatapan mata detektif itu sangat dalam, dia takut tatapan mata itu mampu menembus hatinya.

"Shiho…a—aku…"

"Jangan. Uh… maksudku jangan campur adukkan emosi dengan kedekatan kita. Kau tau aku hanya sebentar di sini, aku akan pergi begitu umurku 18 tahun. Dan itu dua minggu lagi…"

"Kau akan pergi secepat itu?"

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa meminjam buku-bukumu, Shinichi, aku tak menyangka kau punya koleksi buku yang sangat lengkap…" matanya masih mengedar mengelilingi perpustakaan pribadi Shinichi dengan tatapan mata iri.

"Dengarkan, Shiho. Tak bisakah kau tinggal disini saja?"

"A—ah, apalagi karangan Stevenson yang sangat langka pun kau miliki, bagaimana kau bisa memiliki buku-buku yang bisa membuat semua mahasiswa Harvard iri?"

"Shiho!" dia mengguncang bahu gadis itu dan berhasil. Gadis itu menatapnya sekarang.

"Bukankah kau sudah tau kalau aku akan segera pergi begitu umurku legal secara hukum di Amerika?"

"Aku tau, tapi tak bisakah kau tinggal disini?"

"Lagipula aku tidak mempunyai teman disini toh tidak ada yang akan merindukanku. Aku sudah lama menanti-nantikan pergi ke Harvard."

Shinichi mendengus kesal.

"Kau punya aku. Aku akan merindukanmu…" ujarnya pelan.

Shiho menatapnya kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Shinichi, aku tersanjung. Kaulah teman pertamaku. Selama ini aku tak punya teman di Amerika karena aku blasteran dan mereka selalu menghindariku karena… mungkin… aku memiliki kepandaian yang tidak dimiliki mereka."

_Kau juga memiliki kecantikan yang tidak dimiliki orang-orang biasanya, Shiho._

"Kau tak punya teman? Jadi siapa itu Shuichi Akai?"

Shiho berhenti berbicara, dan tergagap melanjutkan,"Apa maksudmu?"

"Shuichi Akai. Dia pria yang bertemu denganmu waktu di Nomate kemarin."

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Shinichi"

"Itu urusanku, Shiho"

"Sudah kubilang berulang kali, jangan ikut campur urusanku karena aku hanya menganggapmu teman."

Shinichi memandang Shiho dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Bagaimana dia bisa menyukai wanita yang sulit seperti dia?

Wanita yang sulit untuk dimengerti. Dia berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk memahami perasaannya dan gadis itu menolaknya dengan begitu jelas kalau dia mendekatinya.

Kenapa wanita itu selalu membuat segalanya lebih susah? Kenapa dia tak bisa seperti Ran atau gadis lain saja?

_Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Kalau dia gadis biasa, tentu saja dia tak bisa merebut hatimu begitu gampang._

_Hanya gadis yang luar biasa yang mampu membuat hidupmu begitu indah dan menghancurkan hatimu sekejap._

"Kau mencintai Shuichi Akai itu?" tanya Shinichi hati-hati.

Akhirnya pertanyaan yang selama ini berputar-putar di otaknya berhasil dikeluarkan Shinichi. Dia menatap Shiho dengan cemas.

"Cukup. Kau tidak boleh bertanya lagi," ujar Shiho marah.

"Apa karena dia pacar mendiang kakakmu?" tanya Shinichi lagi ragu-ragu.

"CUKUP! BERHENTI!" jerit Shiho.

Dia menutup telinganya dan kakinya ambruk melemah. Gadis itu jatuh terhentak di lantai. Mukanya pucat pasi dan air matanya mulai mengancam keluar.

Hati Shinichi mencelos begitu melihat keadaan Shiho. Dia segera menghambur dan memeluk gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku, Shiho… Maafkan aku…aku tak bermaksud begitu. Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi…"

Gadis itu terisak di pelukannya. Isakannya terasa sangat pedih dan meyayat hati. Padahal Shinichi telah berjanji dalam hatinya untuk tidak membuat gadis itu menangis lagi. Padahal dia telah bersumpah akan selalu membuat dia bahagia. Dia memeluk dan membelai punggung gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Shiho… a—aku… aku menyukaimu," ujar Shinichi gugup di telinga gadis itu.

Shiho membelakkan matanya, walau tangisannya masih belum berhenti, dia merasa gamang dan lemah.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan kau membalas perasaanku tapi… aku ingin kau tau, aku akan melindungimu sampai kapan pun," ujar Shinichi dengan wajah memerah.

"Maafkan aku, Shinichi…" isak Shiho pelan.

"Aku mengerti… Jangan minta maaf, Shiho." Shinichi mencoba untuk tersenyum pada gadis itu. Padahal, padahal hatinya hancur saat itu.

Shiho membiarkan pria itu menghapus air matanya. Matanya memerah menatap Shinichi, hatinya ikut menyesal melihat pria itu sangat baik padanya padahal dia memperlakukannya dengan begitu kasar sewaktu pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Kau tidak boleh menyukai aku, Shinichi. Aku tak pantas untuk itu"

Shinichi mendengus,"Huh"

"Kau membenciku pada saat kita pertama kali bertemu."

"Aku tau… dan aku ingin tetap membencimu. Tapi kelihatannya susah," balas Shinichi nyengir.

"Kalau begitu, tetaplah membenciku. "

"Kenapa kau begitu bersikeras membuat semua orang membencimu?" Shinichi mulai kesal.

"Karena aku tak layak untuk dicintai."

"Siapa? Siapa yang bilang begitu?" tanya Shinichi keras. Dia benar-benar marah sekarang.

Shiho hanya diam. Posisinya masih tetap duduk di lantai. Dia mengalihkan pandangan matanya, tidak mau menatap pria di sampingnya.

"Kau tau? Semakin kau menginginkan aku untuk membencimu dan hasilnya adalah kebalikannya. Jadi berhentilah membuat dirimu sendiri susah."

Shiho tak menjawab.

"Tatap mata aku, Shiho,"perintahnya.

Dia tetap tak bergerak.

Shinichi menggamit dagu gadis itu pelan dan lembut sehingga tatapan mata mereka bertemu.

"Kau lihat, Shiho. Aku tak tau apa yang membuatmu selalu berpikiran negatif tetapi aku ingin kau tau, aku sama sekali tidak ingin membencimu terus menerus. Kau berhak untuk dicintai. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi dengan masa lalumu tapi jangan biarkan kau terperangkap dalam kebencian yang kau ciptakan sendiri…" ujarnya perlahan.

Mata mereka masih bertemu.

"Kau tau, Shiho. Kau berhak untuk bahagia."

"Shinichi…."

Gadis itu menutup matanya. Tampak gurat kesedihan, keputusasaan, kesakitan masih terbayang di wajahnya. Shinichi tak tahan lagi, dia menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Memeluknya erat. Mencoba meyakinkan gadis itu, kalau masih ada orang yang memperhatikannya, menyukai, dan mencintainya dengan tulus.

Shiho membiarkan dirinya dipeluk. Badannya terasa lemah seperti telah berlari ribuan kilometer. Entah kenapa, dia merasa sangat nyaman berada di dalam pelukan detektif ini.

Seperti menemukan kembali rumahnya yang hilang selama ini.

"Terima kasih, Shinichi.." gumam Shiho tulus.

Shinichi tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa hari ini.

Sekarang dia tak peduli kalau gadis itu menyukai orang lain karena dia rela, rela memberikan seluruh hidupnya untuk gadis ini.

Dia akan sabar menanti, suatu saat nanti, Shiho pasti akan membuka hatinya untuknya.

.

.

.

Tokyo Narita International Airport.

Ribuan orang berjalan hilir mudik. Suara-suara monoton berkumandang lewat pengeras suara. Papan monitor memutar barisan kata-kata yang bergerak cepat mengabarkan kedatangan dan keberangkatan.

Tentu saja pergi dan kembali.

Pertemuan dan perpisahan.

Shiho menemukan dirinya sedang duduk di salah satu bangku panjang bersama puluhan orang lainnya yang sedang menunggu penerbangan ke New York.

Shinichi duduk disampingnya. Mereka tak berbicara. Dan juga tak saling memandang.

Mencoba menikmati waktu tersisa yang terasa menyiksa.

Terdengar pengumuman pramugari dari pengeras suara. Orang-orang mulai sibuk mengambil tas dan barang-barang mereka.

Shiho masih belum bergerak.

"Itu pesawatmu sudah tiba, Shiho." gumam Shinichi hampir tak bersuara.

"Aku tau."

"Jadi…"

Shiho akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap Shinichi, yang anehnya pria itu juga melakukan hal yang sama, tatapan mereka bertemu.

Wajah Shinichi tampak pucat, dia mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Shiho…" gumamnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Shinichi. Selama beberapa minggu ini adalah saat-saat yang paling berbahagia selama aku berada di Japan. Aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu…" Shiho tersenyum tulus.

Shinichi tak menjawab, dia menarik tangan gadis itu dan meremasnya perlahan.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, pasti!" ujarnya.

"Tentu saja." Shiho tersenyum lagi kemudian dia bangkit berdiri, tangannya terlepas dari genggaman Shinichi.

"Selamat tinggal… pastikan selalu menghubungiku setelah berada disana."

Suara pria itu terdengar berat dan serak.

"Aku tau," balas Shiho pelan. Bibirnya gemetar.

Tatapan mata mereka bertemu lagi untuk terakhir kalinya. Biru mata Shinichi yang penuh emosi dan iris mata lavender kehijauan Shiho berkilauan. Detektif itu tak yakin apakah dia melihat sekilas sebutir air mata yang jatuh di pipi pucat gadis itu atau karena pengaruh cahaya.

Shiho kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya, dia menarik tas kecilnya dan melambaikan tangannya.

Shinichi berdiri memandanginya sampai Shiho memasuki ruangan check-in dan menghilang dari ujung matanya.

Betapa inginnya dia menarik gadis itu dan menahannya, memeluknya, memohonnya supaya jangan pergi tapi dia tau kalau dia tidak boleh egois.

Shinichi berjalan menuju ruangan kaca dimana orang-orang berkumpul untuk melihat terbangnya pesawat sekaligus mungkin bisa melihat kepergian orang-orang tercinta untuk terakhir kalinya.

Detektif itu menghabiskan waktu sepanjang hari disana.

.

.

.

Shiho duduk di salah satu bangku pesawat dan menolak ketika pramugari menawarkan minuman dan makanan kecil. Dia ingin segera tidur, melupakan segalanya sejenak.

Dia teringat sesuatu. Tiga hari yang lalu.

"_Miyano-san, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." _

_Shiho mengangkat alisnya melihat Ran Mouri mendekatinya dengan wajah serius. Dia sedang duduk di perpustakaan sekolah sambil membaca kamus kedokteran._

"_Disini?" tanyanya pelan._

_Ran menggeleng,"Ayo kita keluar sebentar, ini penting, Miyano-san. Maaf telah mengganggu waktumu…"_

_Shiho heran tapi dia mengangguk juga. _

_Mereka keluar menuju taman sekolah. Shiho memperhatikan kalau Ran tampak cemas. Kedua tangannya bergerak-gerak._

_Setelah mengambil tempat duduk disalah satu bangku, Shiho diam membiarkan Ran memulai pembicaraan. _

"_Umm… Miyano-san. Pertama-tama aku ingin minta maaf karena telah ikut campur masalahmu… tapi karena ini menyangkut Shinichi, jadi aku memberanikan diri…"_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Aku tau kalau Shinichi menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu."_

_Shiho diam mencoba menerka kemana arah pembicaraan ini._

"_Kau tau ayah dan ibu Shinichi ada profil terkenal di dunia ini. Ayahnya adalah penulis novel misteri terkenal dan ibunya adalah artis yang telah pensiun." _

"_Aku tak mengerti apa hubungan orang tua Shinichi dengan diriku," ujar Shiho tenang._

"_Umm… kau tau kalau ayahku adalah detektif swasta dan mantan polisi. Dia masih memiliki akses untuk beberapa informasi rahasia yang orang biasa tidak mengetahuinya."_

"…_."_

"_Ibuku adalah pengacara yang juga memiliki akses untuk meneliti hal-hal yang ingin kuketahui… dan aku tau masalah keluargamu, Miyano-san."_

"_Apa maksudmu? Apa hubungan keluargaku dengan kau?" tanya Shiho dingin._

"_Uh.. tidak.. Aku tau kalau keluargamu ternyata adalah anggota mafia paling berbahaya di New York. Black Organization. Walau orangtuamu sudah meninggal dan mereka tak bisa mengingkari kalau mereka pernah bekerja untuk agen kejahatan…"_

"_Hentikan, Mouri-san…" desis Shiho._

_Ran merasa takut, tapi dia harus berani atau dia akan kehilangan Shinichi untuk selamanya._

"_Tidak ada orang lain yang mengetahui masalah ini kecuali aku sendiri dan kedua orangtuaku. Shinichi juga tidak tau. Kau tau, dia bercita-cita menjadi detektif profesional… bagaimana kalau dia tau …. Kalau gadis yang disukainya mempunyai latar belakang yang begitu?"_

"_Mouri-san. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Jangan ikut campur urusanku," desis Shiho lebih tajam. Matanya menyala-nyala, amarahnya muncul. _

"_Miyano-san. Tolong, aku tau kau tidak menyukai Shinichi seperti dia menyukaimu. Tapi dia masih mempunyai masa depan yang cerah. Dan kau tak boleh berada dalam hidupnya lagi." Ran memohon dengan suara gemetar dan matanya berkaca-kaca._

"_Kalau kau sangat menghargai persahabatan Shinichi, tolong dengarkan permintaanku… lagipula kau akan segera balik ke Amerika…" suara Ran menghilang. Dia mulai menangis._

_Shiho berdiri dari bangkunya. Nafasnya terasa berat dan menyiksa._

"_Tenang saja, Mouri-san. Aku mengerti," gumamnya pelan lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Ran sendirian._

_._

_._

_._

_Aku mengeri, Ran Mouri._

_Sangat mengerti._

_Kami adalah epitomi kejahatan dan kebaikan._

_Aku tau. _

_Dimanapun aku pergi, dosa masa lalu akan selalu mengejarmu_.

_Kemanapun kau pergi._

_Aku minta maaf, Shinichi. _

_Ini yang terbaik bagi kita semua._

_Aku harus pergi sebelum perasaan kita semakin mendalam dan semuanya menjadi lebih buruk._

…..

Shiho membuka matanya. Penerbangan masih akan berlanjut dan dia tiba-tiba merasa kesepian.

_Bisakah kau merasa sangat kesepian walau di dunia ini penuh dengan jutaan, bahkan milyaran orang?_

Dia tau kalau masa lalu keluarganya mulai meminta balasannya sekarang.

_Shuichi Akai._

Pria itu kekasih kakaknya dan salah satu anggota Black Organization.

Dan ternyata mendekati kakaknya sebagai mata-mata dari FBI untuk menyusup ke BO.

Segala sesuatu menjadi lebih buruk.

Kakaknya menangkap basah mereka sedang berpelukan dan melarikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan kencang.

Mobilnya jatuh ke jurang dan tubuhnya tidak ditemukan sampai sekarang.

Mungkin terseret arus yang deras.

Makam di Nomate hanya sebagai formalitas terakhir yang diberikan BO padanya.

Hanya kenangan masa kecil yang samar-samar masih teringat karena setelah kematian orang tuanya, Akemi hidup normal di bawah asuhan orang tua angkat dan dia, dia terpaksa mewarisi penelitian orang tuanya yang belum rampung.

Perjanjian terakhir karena kematian kakaknya, atau sebagai pembebasan dirinya dari belitan masa lalu?

Dia, anggota keluarga Miyano yang terakhir, setelah berumur 18 tahun, akan bebas memilih jalannya.

Dan dia memilih keluar dari BO.

Untuk mengejar mimpinya yang lain.

Sebagai dokter

Dokter untuk menolong orang dari kematian, menyembuhkan, mereparasi organ tubuh yang rusak, mengobati orang yang sakit, baik fisik dan jiwa.

Bukankah terasa ironis dan bertentangan karena masa lalu keluarganya dengan BO?

Terasa sebagai permintaan maaf untuk semua yang telah terjadi di masa lalu.

_Ini satu-satunya cara._

_Dia percaya kalau dia selalu bernasib buruk karena masa lalu keluarganya dan dia harus membayarnya._

Shiho mencoba tidur, dia menggeser posisinya supaya lebih nyaman.

…dan terlelap dalam 10 menit.

Sementara itu pesawat masih terbang di balik awan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued…**

* * *

A/N : thanks buat Renesmee, Kim taeyon, aishanara87, Elena miyano, Shinichi Miyano, marutaro, guest, ayunda, guest, q-kie bocils, recchan, isabella victoria, guest, guest, guest, eunike yuen, Aquos35 yang memberi review.

Aishanara87 : Tenang, fic ini bakal happy ending deh. Seperti kata pepatah : True love never runs smooth yang artinya cinta sejati selalu banyak hambatan jadi sebelumnya harus ada konflik-konflik dulu sebelum happy ending :P

Eunike Yuen : Thanks telah memberikan koreksi, berhubung kadang-kadang gw maunya cepat ngetik jadi kelewatan ngetik titik. haha.

Untuk guest yang barusan review di kumpulan oneshots gw "terlambat", gw uda jelasin itu one shot alternate ending yang gw buat dgn versi sendiri. Semua orang penggemar DC pasti tau kalau SHinichi dan Ran berakhir bersama, jadi versi gw, walau mereka bersama tapi Shinichi terlambat menyadari kalau sebenarnya soulmatenya itu Shiho bukan Ran. Shiho bahagia kok disemua fics gw. Dia yang memilih untuk meninggalkan Shinichi di fic terakhir dan dia tau kebahagiaan Shinichi adalah kebahagiannya juga. Shiho adalah tokoh favorit gw. Cintanya pada Shinichi adalah cinta yang tidak meminta balasan, cinta yang gak egois, dia bahkan mencintai Shinichi yang menyukai gadis lain. Buktinya dia rela membuat antidote walau setelah membuatnya, Shinichi tentu akan balik kepada Ran. Cinta yang luarbiasa dari Shiho tentu saja ga bisa dibandingkan dengan love story kekanak-kanakan lainnya di DC. Menurut gw, Shinichi terlalu bebal dan kekanak-kanakan untuk SHiho, jadi di fic gw, dia lebih dewasa dan keren. haha.

anyway, gw uda tulis chapter terakhirnya dan tinggal diedit aja. Tentu saja happy ending dan ada moment Shinichi-Shiho. Jangan marah yah karena mereka berpisah di chapter ini XD Moga-moga pertanyaan para reviewer terjawab disini.

Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter terakhir.

Oh ya, gw lagi nulis fic baru dgn Shiho-Shinichi-Saguru dengan tema yang lebih dark dan mgkn rate yang lebih tinggi. Ini lagi dalam masa liburan sekaligus nyari ide baru.

See yaa and happy holiday ! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

* * *

Lima tahun kemudian.

Reputasi Shinichi sebagai detektif sangat terkenal. Namanya muncul di setiap _headlines _koran di seluruh penjuru dunia setiap dia berhasil memecahkan kasus-kasus yang rumit dan sensasional. Di setiap fotonya yang terpampang di koran ataupun majalah mencerminkan sosok pria dewasa yang tampan, serius, dingin dan tanpa humor. Cuma orang-orang tertentu yang mengetahui bagaimana sifat Shinichi kalau bertemu dengan pelaku kejahatan. Dia tidak searogan dan sesombong yang terlihat. Dia mengerti kelemahan manusia yang mampu membuat orang melakukan kejahatan. Tak semua pelaku kejahatan itu benar-benar jahat. Ada yang terjebak dan tak punya pilihan lain. Dan Shinichi memakluminya.

Cuma sedikit yang diketahui orang tentang kehidupannya sehari-hari karena dia _workaholic_. Hidupnya berputar dari satu kota ke negara lain untuk menerima berbagai kasus. Dia sama sekali tidak melakukannya untuk ketenaran karena dia tidak butuh itu. Dia cuma butuh pelampiasan, untuk melarikan diri dari sesuatu, yang menghantuinya sampai sekarang.

New York.

Hujan rintik-rintik. Jalanan penuh dengan orang yang berlari-lari kecil untuk menghindari hujan. Mobil-mobil melesat kencang dan mendecit nyaring.

Shinichi sedang duduk di salah satu kafe kecil di Maine St. Dia sedang duduk menyesap kopinya yang ketiga. Matanya menatap keadaan sekelilingnya dengan santai. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan kasus bersama tim CSI New York yang mengundangnya untuk memecahkan kasus pembunuhan berantai.

Matanya tiba-tiba tertubruk pada satu sosok yang berjalan cepat di trotoar jalan sambil memegang payung.

_Rambut itu…_

Shinichi bangkit mendadak, berlari keluar menyusul sosok itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Tak memedulikan hujan.

"Nona…" serunya.

Gadis itu berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Gadis blasteran yang memiliki rambut pirang strawberry tapi sama sekali tidak berwajah seperti gadis yang diimpikannya tiap malam.

_Ah, lagi-lagi bukan dia…_

"Kau memanggilku?" tanya gadis itu heran.

Shinichi tersenyum kecil," Ah, maafkan aku, Nona. Aku salah mengenalimu sebagai temanku."

Gadis itu memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Kau Shinichi Kudo! Aku fansmu," serunya dengan wajah berbinar. Shinichi tersenyum terpaksa lagi , dia segera menganggukkan kepalanya dan meninggalkan gadis yang masih terpesona melihatnya.

Shinichi kembali ke kafe tadi, kemudian membayar tagihannya dan pulang dengan lunglai ke apartemennya.

Sesampai di kamarnya yang luas dan berantakan, Shinichi segera melemparkan dirinya ke ranjangnya setelah melonggarkan dasi dan melepaskan jasnya.

Matanya tertutup. Lelah.

Selama lima tahun terakhir ini, dia telah mencoba mencari Shiho di setiap tempat dia pikir dia mungkin berada. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak kuliah di Harvard. Dan mereka juga tidak mengetahui kenapa gadis itu tidak muncul untuk mengikuti pelajaran.

Shinichi juga meneliti semua daftar murid-murid yang berkuliah di America dan beberapa kota besar lainnya. Dia juga menghubungi pengacara yang mengurus Shiho. Pengacaranya hanya bisa memberitahukan kalau Shiho sudah menarik semua warisan yang berhak diterimanya setelah berumur 18 tahun dan pergi tanpa jejak.

Shiho Miyano.

Gadis yang masuk kedalam kehidupannya dan pergi begitu saja.

Tak jelas apa dia masih hidup atau tidak.

_Sial. _

KRINGGG KRINGGG KRINGGG

Shinichi membuka matanya dan menyambar handphonenya.

"Halo?"

"Shinichi? Kau masih di New York?"

"Hakase. Apa kabar? Kita sudah lama tak berbicara setelah berbulan-bulan."

"Kapan kau pulang ke Tokyo?"

"Belum tau. Kenapa?"

"Ran khawatir padamu. Kau juga sudah lama tak berbicara dengannya, bukan?"

"Aku tau. Katakan padanya supaya jangan cemas. Aku baik-baik disini."

"Shinichi…" terdengar nada cemas pada suara itu.

"Hakase? Kenapa kau bersuara seperti itu? Apa yang terjadi?Siapa yang sakit?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Kami baik-baik saja."

"Berhentilah mencemaskanku, Hakase."

"Aku melihatmu di TV sewaktu konferensi pers tentang kasus pembunuhan berantai itu. Kau terlihat sangat kurus. Kau makan berapa kali disana?"

"Banyak. Aku makan banyak kok. Cuma kadang terlalu sibuk," Shinichi tersenyum mencoba menenangkan professor Agasa.

"Kau tau… Cobalah untuk melupakan dia," ujar Hakase lagi dengan hati-hati.

"Dia?"

"Kau tau _dia_ itu siapa."

"Jangan membicarakan dia sekarang, Hakase. Aku lelah. Sampai nanti ya?"

"Baiklah. Jaga kesehatanmu."

KLIK

Shinichi menatap handphonenya dengan nanar.

_Cobalah untuk melupakan dia._

_Aku sudah mencobanya, Hakase. Berkali-kali. Dan gagal._

.

.

.

"Pembunuhan tingkat pertama. Motif karena uang. Pelaku mencoba melarikan diri maka polisi menembak kakinya setelah menembakkan tembakan peringatan. Kasus selesai setelah pelaku mengaku."

Shinichi menatap tumpukan file yang berada di mejanya lalu mengangkat wajahnya menatap asal suara.

"Hattori, tidak ada kasus yang lebih menegangkan dari kasus yang kau bicarakan dalam setengah jam terakhir ini? Aku butuh kasus lain yang lebih rumit dari ini."

Heiji Hattori menatapnya dengan mata iba," Kudo, kau pikir kalau semua kejahatan itu rumit, petugas kepolisian biasa bakal tak ada kerjaan nih."

Shinichi mendengus," Aku baru balik dari New York jadi aku masih lelah. Hubungi aku kalau ada yang tak bisa kau pecahkan."

Sekarang giliran Heiji yang mendengus," Aku sama sekali tidak menghubungimu selama kau berada di New York. Kenapa kau selalu lama kalau berada di kota itu? Bukankah kasus pembunuhan berantai itu sudah selesai berhari-hari yang lalu? CSI menahanmu lebih lama kali ini. Kau berada disana selama 5 bulan."

"Aku sibuk disana. Ada sekitar belasan kasus yang membutuhkan tim lengkap CSI jadi aku harus berada disana selama yang diinginkan."

"Kudo. Kau tau? Kau tak pintar berbohong."

"Apa maksudmu, Hattori?"

"Kau cuma ikut setengah dari penyelidikan mereka dan sisanya kau berkeliaran di sana untuk mencari wanita itu."

Shinichi diam.

Heiji melanjutkan lagi," Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi dengan kau dan wanita itu tapi selama 3 tahun menjadi partnermu, kau sepertinya tak punya kehidupan lain selain mencari dia."

"Hattori. Tidak usah ikut campur urusanku,"ujarnya dingin.

"Tapi Kudo, kau bodoh. Mengejar wanita yang tak jelas keberadaannya itu sama dengan menyiksa diri sendiri."

Shinichi mendengus."Aku tak butuh nasihat dari orang yang bahkan tak mampu mengajak wanita idamannya untuk kencan."

"H—Hey, Kazuha bukan wanita idamanku"

Shinichi tersenyum kecil,"Kau yang mengatakannya sendiri barusan."

"Bukankah banyak wanita yang antri ingin berkencan dengan kau? Pilihlah salah satu. "

"Jangan ikut campur kehidupan pribadiku, Hattori."

"Ini cuma saran doang kok. Pikirkan saja baik-baik. Di luar sana masih banyak wanita cantik lainnya."

Shinichi menatapnya dan mendengus lagi.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Hattori ," ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan meninggalkan Heiji.

Heiji hanya menghela nafas kemudian balik mengambil salah satu file yang berada di atas meja dan membukanya.

.

.

.

Nomate Memorial Park.

Shinichi berjalan pelan menyusuri makam demi makam kemudian berhenti .

Dia berdiri di depan makam Akemi Miyano. Makamnya tampak tak terawat.

Shinichi jongkok dan mulai membersihkan rumput liar, batu-batu kecil, mengelap marmernya dengan saputangannya.

Setelah selesai, dia tetap pada posisinya semula.

_Miyano-san…_

_Aku sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu denganmu, tapi kau tau dimana adikmu berada?_

_Berilah aku sedikit petunjuk, sedikit saja, kau tau, aku sangat merindukan dia…_

_Berilah aku sedikit kesempatan, aku ingin dia kembali padaku._

Shinichi kemudian berdiri dan berjalan kembali ke taman.

Dia menatap area pepohonan. Matanya tampak sedih sesaat tapi kemudian dia berlalu dari sana.

.

.

.

"Shinichi, kau tampak kurus sekali," ujar Ran sambil menyesap _wine_-nya.

"Aku terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini," balas Shinichi. Mereka sedang makan malam di salah satu restoran di Tokyo. Ruangan tampak ramai penuh dengan orang yang berlalu lalang. Restoran ini salah satu restoran favorit karena memiliki bar di salah satu sisi ruangannya. Orang-orang bisa makan sekaligus menikmati live-band yang diputar setiap malam disana.

"Bagaimana kabarmu akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Shinichi lagi. Matanya berputar sekeliling.

"Baik. Aku akan naik pangkat sebagai manajer bulan depan," jawab Ran dengan wajah berseri.

"Bagus. Kau bakal sibuk nanti sepertinya. Oh ya, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menghadiri pesta pertunanganmu dengan Hondo bulan lalu."

"Tidak sesibuk kau, detektif ternama. Lagipula Eisuke juga minta maaf karena tidak bisa hadir malam ini, kau tau dia sedang berada di Korea untuk symposium bisnis disana," ujar Ran sambil tersenyum kecil.

Pandangan mata Shinichi masih pada orang-orang yang sibuk berjalan hilir mudik.

"Shinichi, bisakah kau berbicara dengan hanya berfokus pada aku di depanmu?" tanyanya lagi.

_Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Shinichi. Walau kau sedang bersamaku, yang hanya kaupikirkan hanya gadis itu saja. Walau sudah bertahun-tahun lewat dan ternyata hanya dia yang berada di hatimu saja..._

Shinichi mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum,"Maafkan aku, Ran. Kau tau, naluri detektif telah mendarah daging."

"Tidak akan ada pembunuhan disini, Shinichi."

"HA-HA. Mudah-mudahan sih tidak." Detektif itu tertawa kecil.

Dari ujung pintu, masuk seseorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan berbaju hitam. Dia melihat kanan kiri kemudian duduk disalah satu kursi bar yang kosong.

Shinichi melihatnya. Wajahnya kaget. Lalu dia bangkit berdiri.

"Shinichi, kau mau kemana?" tanya Ran.

"Tunggu sebentar. Ada kenalanku," balas Shinichi.

Dia mendekati pria itu dan duduk di sampingnya.

Pria itu menoleh menatapnya acuh tak acuh.

"Permisi, aku boleh duduk disini?" tanya Shinichi.

Pria itu menatapnya dengan heran, "Sepertinya aku mengenalimu."

"Shinichi Kudo. Maaf jika aku tidak sopan tapi aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Kita sama-sama mengenal orang yang sama. Shiho Miyano."

Mendengar nama itu, Shuichi terdiam. Jika dia kaget, maka dia sangat pintar tidak memperlihatkan perasaannya.

"Ada apa dengan dia?" tanyanya tenang.

"Kau tau kabar Shiho?"

Shuichi tak menjawab, matanya menatap Shinichi dengan menyelidik. Kemudian seulas senyum samar tertera di wajahnya.

"Aku pernah bertemu denganmu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kau bersama dia di Nomate."

"Benar. Kau tau kabar Shiho? Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya."

Shuichi meneliti wajah Shinichi lagi lalu menoleh kepada Ran yang duduk sendirian di belakangnya kemudian balik menatap detektif disampingnya.

"Mengapa harus mencarinya?" tanyanya dingin.

"D—Dia sahabatku."

"Kau mencintainya," tuduh Shuichi dengan nada suara kering.

"Kau juga," balas Shinichi dengan tenang.

Shuichi tak membenarkan tuduhan itu, dia hanya memutar gelasnya dengan pelan.

Kemudian, "Dia berada di Kenya sekarang."

"Bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Shinichi sedikit kaget. Dari semua tempat yang terpikir olehnya , Negara-negara di afrika tak pernah masuk dalam tebakannya.

"Dia berada disana sekarang untuk misi kemanusiaan. Jika kau ingin menemuinya, hubungi Doctors without Borders, katakan aku yang memberitahuimu."

" Benarkah itu? Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Anggaplah aku punya cara-caraku sendiri," ujar Shuichi sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Thanks."

Shinichi tersenyum. Senyuman kelegaan yang pertama kali muncul selama bertahun-tahun ini. Raut wajahnya tampak rileks dalam sekejap.

"Katakan padanya, kalau mobil yang dikendarai kakaknya telah disabotase remnya. Kakaknya terlalu banyak tau tentang hal-hal yang tak perlu dia ketahui. Selama ini Shiho selalu menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian kakaknya."

"Kenapa bukan kau sendiri yang mengatakannya padanya?"

Shuichi tersenyum kecil, "Dia tidak akan mempercayaiku. Aku telah menyebabkan begitu banyak kesusahan dalam hidupnya. Satu-satunya cara untuk menebusnya adalah menghancurkan organisasi itu dan melihat dia hidup bahagia."

"Organisasi? Black Organization," ujar Shinichi tenang.

"Kau tau lebih banyak ternyata daripada yang terlihat dari luar. Aku tau kau yang memberi informasi sewaktu kami menyerang organisasi itu dan menghancurkannya. Dan aku heran sama sekali tidak menemukan data tentang keluarga Miyano sama sekali di database mereka. Kau tau tentang itu, Kudo?" tanya Shuichi dengan nada menyelidik. Matanya tajam menatap Shinichi.

Shinichi tak menjawab. Mata mereka saling menatap dengan penuh intimidasi.

"Kau ingin dia bahagia bukan?" tanya Shuichi lagi.

"Lebih dari hidupku," jawab Shinichi tegas.

Mereka terdiam sama-sama. Lalu,

"Kenapa kau tidak mencarinya ke Kenya dan menemuinya secara langsung?" tanya Shinichi lagi.

"Itu…" Shuichi terdiam sejenak kemudian melanjutkan, "Kau punya kesempatan yang tidak kumiliki," ujarnya kering.

Shinichi menatapnya,mengerti dan mengangguk kecil.

"Thanks," ujarnya lagi. Shuichi hanya menatap kepergiannya tanpa ekspresi. Ada seraut senyum samar di wajahnya.

…

Dia kemudian pergi dan bergabung kembali dengan Ran.

"Siapa dia, Shinichi? Kau tampak senang sekali setelah berbicara dengannya," tanya Ran curiga.

"Kenalan lama," sahut Shinichi pendek.

Ran menatap Shinichi dengan heran tapi dia tak menanyakan lebih lanjut. Dalam hatinya dia merasa ada yang tidak beres. Tapi dia tak tau apa itu.

Shinichi tersenyum lagi. Dia ingin berteriak sebenarnya. Satu-satunya yang dipikirkannya malam itu adalah segera menelepon untuk membooking penerbangan pertama ke Kenya.

Kenya. Negara di Afrika yang amat jauh dari Japan.

Misi kemanusiaan? Sungguh tak pernah terpikir olehnya, gadis dingin seperti Shiho bisa berada disana.

_Aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya. _

.

.

.

Nairobi, Kenya.

Cuaca sangat panas dan penuh dengan debu-debu kekuningan yang menyebar di udara.

Shinichi mengelap keringatnya. Dia sedang duduk di salah satu bangku bandara. Suasana sangat ramai penuh dengan orang-orang hilir mudik. Beberapa orang merupakan orang asia dan bule yang berwarna kulit kontras dengan penduduk lokal.

Shinichi tak sabar lagi untuk menemui Shiho. Gadis itu berada di satu kota yang sama dengannya. Jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang dari tadi. Tangannya keringatan.

"Mr. Kudo? Saya, Saguru Hakuba dari FBI akan menemani anda." Terdengar suara yang membuyarkan pikiran Shinichi.

Dia menatap asal suara dan menemukan sosok pria tampan yang berambut pirang.

"Kau orang Japan,"ujarnya tanpa sadar.

"Benar. Campuran tepatnya. FBI menugasiku untuk menemani anda selama berada di Kenya," ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Shinichi menyambutnya.

"Bagaimana FBI bisa mengetahui aku berada disini?"

"Detektif terkenal seperti anda pasti mendapat perhatian khusus dari kami. Omong-omong, anda kesini ada kasus atau hanya jalan-jalan saja?" tanya Saguru heran.

"Tidak. Aku mencari seseorang."

"Seseorang secara spesifik itu siapa? Tersangka kejahatan?"

"Tidak. Dia orang Japan juga. Namanya Shiho Miyano. Kau kenal orang yang bernama sama dengannya?"

Saguru menatap wajah Shinichi dengan heran, "Tentu saja aku kenal dia. Salah satu peneliti di Doctor without Borders."

"Shiho? Kau mengenalinya secara langsung?" Shinichi tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Kau jauh-jauh datang dari Japan cuma untuk mencari Shiho-chan?" tanya Saguru tak percaya.

Shinichi mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar Saguru memanggil nama depan Shiho dengan begitu akrab,"Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" tuntutnya.

"Aku kekasihnya," ujar Saguru sambil tersenyum.

Bagai disambar petir begitu Shinichi mendengarnya. Sungguh naïf dia kalau dia menyangka gadis secantik Shiho bisa sendirian saja selama 5 tahun ini.

"K—Kau kekasihnya?" tanya Shinichi tak percaya.

"Bohong. Aku memang berharap menjadi kekasihnya kok," ujar Saguru tenang. Dia tertawa melihat perubahan reaksi Shinichi yang dari tergagap-gagap menjadi lega.

"Kau ini…"

"Kau siapanya Shiho-chan?" tanya Saguru penasaran.

"A—Aku sahabatnya sewaktu di Japan. Sudah berapa lama dia disini?"

"Baru setengah tahun. Dia sangat terkenal disini. Aku akan membawamu bertemu dengannya sekarang kalau kau mau."

"Oh ya? Tentu saja aku mau," ujar Shinichi dengan sangat antusias.

"Keberadaannya sangat berguna bagi masyarakat sini. Dia sangat pintar dan penelitiannya berguna untuk pemberantas penyakit polio dan malaria. Kau tak tau bagaimana rakyat sini berhutang padanya," ujar Saguru panjang lebar.

Shinichi hanya diam sambil berpikir. Dia kemudian mengikuti Saguru menuju mobil.

Sepanjang perjalanan, waktu terasa lambat padahal Shinichi ingin meledak karena gembira.

"Kau tau Negara Kenya masih berjuang untuk lepas dari kemiskinan. Banyak organisasi nirlaba yang mendirikan cabangnya disini tapi biasanya yang dikirim orang-orang yang tidak berkompeten. Shiho-chan merupakan pengecualian," ujar Saguru membuka pembicaraan.

"Dia memang jenius dari dulu," gumam Shinichi sambil melihat pemandangan lewat. Gurun pasir yang berwarna kuning membentang kejauhan.

"Shiho-chan menemukan vaksin baru dan berhasil mencegah penyebaran penyakit malaria lebih parah. Pemerintah Kenya sangat menghargainya. Kau tau sewaktu aku menggodanya kalau dia bisa kaya hanya dengan menjual penelitiannya ke negara maju, tapi dia menjawab, dia lebih suka membantu orang-orang yang memerlukannya. Dia bahkan meminta untuk tidak mempublikasi paten vaksin itu atas namanya. "

"Bagaimana dia bisa berada disini?" tanya Shinichi penasaran.

Saguru tersenyum kecil, matanya menatap Shinichi sebentar kemudian fokus ke jalan.

"Kau bisa bertanya pada Shiho-chan sendiri. Aku pribadi juga berhutang budi padanya, vaksinnya menyelamatkanku dari malaria beberapa minggu lalu."

"Problem terbesar disini adalah kesehatan dan kesejahteraan," gumam Shinichi.

"Benar dan Shiho-chan adalah malaikat penyelamat kami. Takkan bisa kubayangkan bagaimana kita bisa hidup tanpanya."

"Kau tentu sangat menyukainya," balas Shinichi dengan sedikit penekanan.

Saguru hanya tertawa kecil menatap Shinichi.

_Kupikir aku tau kenapa Shiho-chan menolakku. Dia bilang punya seseorang di Japan yang tidak bisa dia lupakan. Dan sepertinya aku sudah tau siapa sainganku._

…

Mereka kemudian tiba di suatu gedung kecil di pusat kota. Suasana disana sangat sepi, cuma beberapa orang yang lalu lalang.

"Sudah sampai disini, Kudo. Kau bisa masuk dan menemui Shiho-chan di dalam. Mungkin dia sedang berada dalam labnya di lantai dua," ujar Saguru sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Shinichi mengangguk senang. Dia mengambil kopernya yang berada di bagasi mobil Saguru kemudian menyeretnya masuk ke dalam gedung itu. Saguru pergi untuk memarkir mobilnya.

Ruangan tunggu di lantai 1 cuma ada seorang wanita Afrika tua yang tersenyum melihat Shinichi.

"Selamat siang. Anda mencari siapa?" tanyanya dengan bahasa inggris yang fasih.

"Umm… Aku mencari Shiho Miyano. Dia berada disini?"

" Miss Miyano? Kau bisa menemuinya di lantai 2 dengan anak-anak."

Shinichi mengangkat alisnya kemudian tersenyum dan berterima kasih. Dia menaruh kopernya di lantai dan naik ke lantai dua. Matanya langsung tertuju pada kerumunan kecil di salah satu ruangan…

…dan dia melihat gadis itu.

_Shiho Miyano._

Shiho sedang sibuk mengurus salah satu anak kecil berkulit hitam yang sedang menangis. Sepertinya tangannya terluka dan dia membalutnya dengan perban dengan hati-hati.

Gadis itu masih sama seperti dulu, kecuali raut wajahnya tampak jauh lebih dewasa dan matang. Rambut pirang strawberrynya tergulung diatas, dia mengenakan jubah putih yang membalut tubuhnya dengan pas. Dia sama sekali tidak menggunakan _make up_ apapun tapi wajahnya tampak begitu berseri-seri dan bercahaya.

Shinichi hanya diam berdiri memperhatikan gadis itu menggunting perban, menaruh obat kemudian menepuk kepala anak itu setelah selesai sambil tersenyum kecil.

Suara anak-anak mendadak riuh kemudian ada yang berbalik dan melihat Shinichi.

"Shiho-chan! Ada orang!" seru salah satu anak.

Shiho mengangkat wajahnya dan dia terkejut sekali melihat Shinichi. Mulutnya terbuka dan matanya terbelalak tak percaya. Tangannya berhenti bergerak, menggantung di udara.

Tatapan mereka bertemu sejenak dan terasa berjam-jam lamanya walau cuma beberapa detik.

"Shiho.. Sudah lama kita tak bertemu," ujar Shinichi sambil mencoba mengendalikan debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Betapa dia merindukan mengucapkan nama itu.

"S—Shinichi, bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?" tanya Shiho gagap.

"Aku mencarimu…" ujar Shinichi pelan.

"Shinichi!" Shiho bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca kemudian dia hampir setengah berlari dan berdiri di depan Shinichi.

Gadis itu sekarang berdiri di depannya, mungkin masih tidak percaya melihat sosok di depannya ini nyata atau cuma di dalam pikirannya.

"Ini bukan mimpi kan?" tanyanya gugup. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Shinichi tersenyum lebar dan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Shiho melemparkan dirinya ke pelukan pria itu, air matanya mulai turun berkilauan. Shinichi memeluknya erat. Tangannya membelai lembut punggung gadis itu. Anak-anak yang melihatnya semua bersorak gembira dan bertepuk tangan.

Setelah beberapa lama, Shinichi kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Matanya menatap wajah gadis itu yang basah. Dengan jarinya dihapusnya air matanya perlahan.

"Shinichi…" Cuma itu yang sanggup dikatakan gadis itu. Dia menggigit bibirnya yang gemetar dan pipinya yang pucat tampak merona merah.

Semua kata-kata tak terasa penting dan berarti sekarang. Sentuhan tangan Shinichi masih hangat seperti dulu dan membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Shiho sadar sekarang. Kesadarannya seperti memacu adrenalin tubuhnya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dalam pelukan pria itu.

Dia tau. Pria ini masih mencintainya seperti dulu…

Bagaimana bisa satu pertemuan bisa mengubah segalanya? Mengubah jalan hidupnya dan hidup dia.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Shiho," gumam Shinichi tanpa melepaskan tatapannya.

"Aku juga…" balas Shiho sambil tersenyum. Walau Shinichi telah berusaha menghapus airmatanya, tapi tampaknya usahanya sia-sia saja karena gadis itu menangis terus.

Shinichi memeluknya lagi dengan lembut. Gadis itu mengubur wajahnya pada dada pria itu.

"Aku menempuh 36 jam perjalanan udara dan darat dari Japan begitu mendengar kabar kalau kau berada disini," gumam Shinichi. Hidungnya mencium aroma strawberry dari rambut Shiho. Betapa dia merindukan gadis itu, dalam pelukannya, seperti mimpi-mimpi terliarnya, yang sebelumnya dia pikir tak akan pernah terkabul lagi.

"Siapa yang memberitahumu aku berada disini?"

"Shuichi Akai."

Shiho tertegun, dia kemudian menatap Shinichi lagi, matanya bertanya-tanya.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di Tokyo. Kau tau aku mencarimu dimana-mana. Kau sudah berjanji untuk menghubungiku tapi kau mengingkarinya."

Shiho terdiam.

"Nanti saja kita bicara, aku akan mengurus anak-anak dulu," gumam Shiho.

Shinichi mengangguk, dia melepaskan pelukannya. Wajah gadis itu tampak berantakan tapi dia terlihat bahagia. Gadis itu cepat menyeka air matanya dan balik menghadapi anak-anak.

Detektif itu memperhatikan bagaimana Shiho mengurus anak-anak satu demi satu hingga semua selesai dan ruangan menjadi kosong. Tatapan matanya tak berpindah. Hanya melihatnya saja. Mencoba memaku sosok gadis itu ke dalam ingatannya.

"Jadi…?" gumam Shinichi setelah beberapa saat. Dia masih tetap duduk di kursi yang sama dan pandangan matanya tetap terpaku pada gadis itu.

"A—aku…" jawab Shiho ragu. Dia kemudian bangkit berdiri dan menghadap jendela. Angin yang masuk menyambar gorden tipis hingga melayang-layang.

Shinichi duduk menunggu.

"Kau tau Black Organization?" tanya Shiho tiba-tiba. Dia berbalik memandang Shinichi dengan pasrah.

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya, Shiho…"

Shiho mengangkat alisnya,"Kau…"

"Ran memberitahuiku sewaktu aku bersikeras mau ke New York untuk mencarimu. Dia… menyuruhmu untuk menghindariku bukan?"

"…."

"Aku tak bisa memaafkan Ran setelah itu. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Kau tidak berkuliah di Harvard. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menjadi detektif professional. Karena selain memang hasratku tapi aku ingin menggunakan pekerjaanku untuk melindungimu. Sekarang kau aman. Tak ada yang bisa menganggumu lagi. Black Organization sudah dihancurkan oleh FBI dan data-data keluargamu sudah kuhapus."

"Shinichi…"

"Aku juga mengetahui masalahmu dengan Shuichi Akai. Dia memberitahuiku kalau kecelakaan kakakmu adalah sabotase. Organisasi yang mengaturnya, mungkin karena kakakmu tau terlalu banyak tentang hal-hal yang berbahaya…"

Shiho membuka mulutnya, matanya memancarkan kekagetan yang mendalam.

"Kau tau, kau tak perlu menyalahkan dirimu lagi…" ujar Shinichi lembut.

Shiho tertegun, matanya bergerak-gerak, bahunya gemetar.

Detektif itu kemudian terdiam dan melanjutkan,

"Shiho… Jika kau masih mencintainya, jangan pedulikan aku… dia berada di Tokyo sekarang dan sepertinya dia masih memikirkanmu…" ujar Shinichi lemah. Dia menunduk dan pasrah.

Shiho maju berjalan dan sekarang berdiri di depan Shinichi. Pria itu menyadarinya dan kemudian mengangkat wajahnya. Mereka sekarang saling menatap.

"Kau detektif bukan? Bisa menebak prilaku dan gerak-gerik seseorang bukan?" tanyanya.

Shinichi memandangnya heran.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ssttt…" gadis itu menunduk dan bibirnya mengecup bibir pria itu sekilas.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Shiho sambil merona.

Shinichi menatapnya dengan nanar. Gadis itu kemudian membelai pipi Shinichi dengan perlahan.

"Masihkah kau tidak mengerti, Shinichi Kudo?" tanyanya.

Pria itu bangkit dari kursinya dan menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu dengan ciuman.

Sensasi ciuman mereka sama seperti ciuman pertama mereka dulu. Dunia sekitar mulai mengabur. Suara teriakan anak-anak tak terdengar. Hembusan angin kencang yang menerpa sama sekali tidak terasa.

Segala panca indra hanya merasakan hangatnya tubuh masing-masing.

Bibir Shiho terasa sangat lembut.

Shinichi merasa dia meleleh dalam ciumannya, cintanya, hidupnya.

Tangan gadis itu perlahan naik ke atas rambut Shinichi sedangkan tangan pria itu memeluk pinggang Shiho dengan lembut dan posesif. Kedua mata masing-masing tertutup, mencoba menyesap rasa masing-masing.

Setelah beberapa saat, keduanya berhenti.

"Shiho… kau tau, perasaanku tak pernah berubah… a—aku… kau… selamanya hanya kau" ujar Shinichi parau.

Pria itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan kakinya menjadi lemas.

Shiho tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tau…" gumamnya lembut.

Tatapan mereka kembali bertemu dan mereka saling tersenyum penuh arti.

"Rambutmu sudah sangat panjang…" ujar Shinichi. Tangannya mengurai anak rambut yang keluar dari ikatan rambut Shiho. Gadis itu merona, dia kemudian menarik cepolan rambutnya dan rambut pirang strawberrynya terurai melewati bahu dan jatuh ke pinggangnya.

"Cantik…" gumam Shinichi menatapnya terpesona.

Shiho tersipu. Tangannya berada di dada pria itu dan mempermainkan kancingnya.

"Selama ini kau berada dimana saja? Aku mencarimu setengah mati…" gumam Shinichi sambil membelai rambutnya dan menciumi helai demi helai dengan jemarinya.

"Aku memutuskan keluar dari Harvard dan pindah ke universitas lokal di Afrika Selatan. Aku baru di Kenya selama setahun."

"Kuliah kedokteran hanya dalam 4 tahun?"

"Bukankah kau tau kalau aku jenius, Mr. Stalker?" ejek Shiho.

Shinichi tertawa, betapa dia merindukan masa lalu. Dia mencium ujung hidung Shiho sekilas.

"Aku tau kalau kau jenius… Sampai kapan kau disini?"

"Hm… tergantung penelitianku sebenarnya. Kenapa? "

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan bersamamu kemanapun kau pergi sekarang…" ujar Shinichi sungguh-sungguh. Tangannya menggenggam tangan gadis itu, mempermainkan jarinya dan menautkannya dengan lembut.

"Detektif terkenal seperti kau tentu lebih dibutuhkan orang-orang di kota besar daripada disini, Shinichi…"

"Tidak. Aku tetap pada keputusanku. Aku menginginkanmu. Kau yang mengubahku selama ini, aku bukan pria sombong dan arogan yang cuma berfokus dengan kasus belaka. Kau telah mengubahku.…"

Shinichi kemudian mengecup jemari Shiho yang berada dalam genggamannya.

Lanjutnya lagi," Kau tau, Shiho. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan masa lalumu, keluargamu, rasa bersalahmu pada kakakmu. Kalau kau masih takut, aku yang akan menanggungnya saja, kau tak perlu cemas…"

"Shinichi…"

"Sstt… Jangan menangis lagi. Kau tau, aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk membahagiakanmu. Aku takkan membiarkanmu menangis lagi," gumam Shinichi sambil membelai pipi gadis itu.

"Aku tau… tapi aku menangis karena bahagia," isak Shiho pelan.

Shinichi tak berkata apa-apa, dia membiarkan gadis itu kembali menangis di dadanya. Dia hanya mengecup ujung kepalanya.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku lagi," bisik pria itu dengan suara parau.

Gadis itu mengangguk dalam isakannya kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada bidang pria itu.

_Sekarang aku bisa mengenang Akemi nee-chan dengan tenang tanpa mimpi buruk yang menghantuiku bertahun-tahun._

"Terima kasih, Shinichi…" bisiknya.

Shinichi tersenyum dan memeluknya lebih erat. Dia telah menemukan belahan jiwanya yang hilang. Yang membuatnya rela mengelilingi separuh belahan dunia untuk menemuinya.

Yang setelah bertemu dengannya, hidupnya seperti terbarukan, kembali hidup.

_Cintanya._

_Dia telah menemukannya. _

_Pada gadis itu. Dan hanya dia._

_Selamanya dia._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

A/N : Thanks buat guest, rene, haibarasherrymiyanokudo, guest, guest, yumika, itsuki kururu, hazuka kirika, marutaro, eunike yuen, queen, blackshadowhaibara, guest, aishanara87, zara zaneta, gouto chiaki karena telah meninggalkan review.

Thanks bagi yang meluangkan waktu untuk membaca. Gw akan hiatus sampai waktu tak ditentukan, jadi sebagai salam perpisahan gw post 3 cerita sekaligus. Aktif banget yah gw haha. Padahal ceritanyauda gw ketik sebagian besar cuma belum diedit aja. :P

See yaa ^_^


End file.
